Maybe we'll find a brand new ending
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: Il se retourna vers le garçon et à travers son regard noir, communiqua toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Seulement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit vraiment "Iván". Le garçon était effectivement vêtu de la même façon que son petit frère, mais il avait un visage de jeune adulte, des lunettes différentes, un peu plus rondes et une cicatrice sur le front.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, je suis enfin de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon autre fanfiction (Chez Fry') que je ne terminerai jamais. Ce ne sera pas le cas de celle-ci, étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres d'avances il ne m'en reste qu'un ou deux à faire. Je n'avais pas prévu de la poster sur ce site étant donné qu'elle est sur AO3, mais finalement la voici

Elle est classée en Mature puisqu'il y aura un smut (ou deux) dans les prochains chapitres

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Après maintes et maintes supplications de la part de son meilleur ami, Raphael avait enfin accepté d'aller au _Pandemonium_ , un club géré par Magnus. Seulement, étant le genre de personnes à préférer lire un bon bouquin qu'à danser, il n'était guère emballé par cette idée. En plus, il ne connaîtra personne et devra probablement passer la soirée aux côtés de Magnus et de sa nouvelle distraction : Alec Lightwood. Ce qui signifiait regarder un couple s'embrasser toute la nuit.

Raphael avait opté pour un jean slim bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc, surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans sa tenue mais Magnus l'avait menacé de choisir ses vêtements, si Raphael portait encore un de ses nombreux costumes lors de la soirée. Il avait par chance évité la case maquillage que Magnus lui réservait depuis plus d'une semaine, grâce à l'arrivé d'un Alec un peu trop en avance.

Seulement voilà, la soirée ne faisait que commencer et pourtant, Raphael rêvait déjà de partir. Il était assis depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le coin VIP, après avoir été lâchement abandonné par son ami qui préférait danser un collé serré avec sa proie du mois, que de lui tenir compagnie. Raphael qui n'avait pas envie de regarder Magnus se dandiner de la sorte, balaya la salle du regard, tout en buvant le restant du verre que Magnus avait laissé sur le table. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place ici. La musique -si on pouvait considérer ça comme telle- lui donnait mal à la tête et les jeunes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste effectuaient à ses yeux, des mouvements des plus vulgaires. Il lâcha un soupir et se leva, s'apprêtant à annoncer son départ à Magnus. Seulement, lorsqu'il traversa la foule, ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon un peu plus grand que lui. Il bougeait son corps au rythme de la musique, d'une manière très suggestive et sa silhouette fit s'arrêter brusquement Raphael. Il l'avait vu pas plus tard que le matin même, partir en jean et en t-shirt rouge chez son ami. D'abord surpris de le croiser ici, il décida de se rapprocher pour être certain de ne pas avoir confondus les couleurs, à cause des projecteurs, tâche quasiment impossible. Les yeux plissés il tenta de mieux percevoir le visage du jeune homme. Il avait effectivement des boucles brunes collées à son front et une paire de lunette sur le bout du nez. Raphael savait de qui il s'agissait malgré le peu d'éclairage qu'offrait le club. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire, mais lorsqu'un homme blond, s'approcha du garçon par derrière et posa ses mains sur sa taille, le sang de Raphael ne fit qu'un tour. La manière dont ce gars se collait à lui, la façon dont il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son nouveau partenaire de danse, tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce qui fit réagir Raphael fut la manière dont le blond se mit à bouger son bassin contre celui du brun. Déjà qu'il avait des envies de meurtres, au moment où le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière et posa ses mains sur celles du blond, Raphael s'approcha d'eux sans réfléchir, les mains tremblantes. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, -n'hésitant pas a donner quelques coups au passage- jusqu'au couple, d'un pas rageur. Une fois à leur hauteur, il poussa violemment le blond et pris l'autre, par le bras qu'il tira hors du club. Le garçon mis du temps à réagir et commença à se débattre.

- _¡Idiota!_ qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Grogna Raphael.

Il tira un peu plus fort sur le bras du garçon et secoua la tête énervé.

\- _Mamá_ , va te tuer si elle apprend où tu passes tes soirées.

Il jura quelques mots en espagnol avant de passer la porte et de se mettre à gueuler.

\- T'as même pas 18 ans bordel ! _¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡No puedo creer! ¡No sientes ningún respecto por mamá!_

Il avait soudainement mal à la tête. Qu'était il censé faire ? Comment expliquer à Guadelupe qu'il avait repêché son petit frère en boîte de nuit, se dandinant comme un mec en chien dans les bras de n'importe quelle personne s'approchant de lui ? S'il ne les avait pas séparé, auraient-ils couché ensemble ? Il essaya de balayer la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, dégoûté par cette simple pensée.

\- _Avergüenzo de ti, Iván_ , finit-il par dire d'un ton glacial.

Il se retourna vers le garçon et à travers son regard noir, communiqua toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Seulement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit vraiment "Iván". Le garçon était effectivement vêtu de la même façon que son petit frère, mais il avait un visage de jeune adulte, des lunettes différentes, un peu plus rondes, une cicatrice sur le front et les sourcils foncés sous l'incompréhension.

Les derniers mots de Raphael moururent sur le bout de sa langue, sans avoir le temps de franchir ses lèvres. Il lâcha le bras du garçon comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend mec ? S'indigna le garçon en haussant les sourcils.

Raphael sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son regard se posa un peu partout excepté sur celui qu'il avait tiré de force hors de la boîte de nuit. Il tenta de former une phrase correcte mais les seuls mots qui quittèrent ses lèvres furent sans aucun sens.

\- Ça faisait vingt minutes que j'essayais de l'attirer sur la piste, grogna l'étranger.

Raphael déglutit. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que son petit frère irait en boîte de nuit ? A cette heure ci, Iván était très probablement en train de finir de manger ou de se préparer à aller dormir. Ce qui mettait vraiment Raphael mal à l'aise, c'était de s'être humilié devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et de lui avoir gâché sa soirée. Si Magnus apprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne lâchera probablement jamais Raphael avec cette histoire. Tant il était perdu dans ses pensées, le plus jeune n'entendit pas le garçon lui parler. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et regarda son interlocuteur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lâcha le brun, tentant de le rassurer. C'est juste... perturbant… conclu l'inconnu en se grattant la nuque.

Raphael laissa légèrement tomber ses épaules, honteux et regarda le sol.

\- Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, on peut retourner à l'intérieur et boire un coup. Ça te va ? Proposa le garçon avec un petit sourire.

Raphael haussa les sourcils. Il se focalisa sur les yeux remplis d'innocence du jeune homme, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque moquerie derrière ses paroles et acquiesça bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de rentrer de nouveau dans le _Pandemonium_. Il lui devait bien ça. Le brun lui pris la main sous le regard surpris de Raphael et le fit entrer dans le club. Sa poigne sur la main du plus grand se renforça lorsqu'ils traversèrent la foule. Il faillit à deux reprises tomber ou être séparé du garçon. Finalement ils parvinrent au bar et prirent un cocktail que Raphael paya sous les protestations du plus grand. Lorsque leurs verres furent servis, l'inconnu se tourna totalement vers Raphael, signe qu'il lui donnait toute son attention.

\- Simon, fit le brun en lâchant un adorable sourire qui se communiqua sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Raphael, répondit-il, une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Malgré un départ très étrange et humiliant pour le plus jeune. Ils prirent quelques verres et se racontèrent leur vies comme de vieux amis. Simon alla même danser une fois et essaya d'entraîner Raphael sur la piste mais sa mission fut un échec total. Au bout d'un moment, probablement très tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'ils ne supportaient plus les personnes trop bourrées qui se joignaient à eux et les mettaient mal à l'aise, ils se rendirent au coin VIP, auquel Raphael avait accès.

\- Comment ça se fait que t'aies le droit d'être ici ? Demanda le plus grand surpris.

\- Le gérant du club, Magnus, est un de mes amis, répondit Raphael nonchalamment.

Simon acquiesça avec un petit sifflement et se laissa tomber sur un canapé vite rejoint par Raphael. Ils passèrent la suite du temps à parler de tout et de rien. Raphael ne s'était jamais confié de la sorte à un inconnu, mais le courant passait bien avec Simon. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Simon s'endorment sur l'épaule de Raphael. Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Raphael chercha Magnus du regard sans succès. Il tenta tant bien que mal de regarder l'heure sur sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 4 heures du matin. Décidé à rentrer chez lui, il secoua doucement Simon pour le réveiller. Le garçon ne fit que grogner et frotter son visage un peu plus contre l'épaule de Raphael, créant une vague de frissons dans le corps du plus jeune. Il n'était pas habitué à être aussi proche de quelqu'un physiquement.

-Simon, je dois y aller, murmura-t-il. Tu devrais faire pareil.

Il acquiesça mais resta comme tel.

\- Simon, repris Raphael d'une voix soucieuse. T'as un moyen de rentrer chez toi ?

Puisque le plus grand secoua négativement la tête, Raphael repris.

\- T'es venu avec des amis ?

Simon acquiesça et murmura quelque chose à propos de ses amis étant probablement en train de profiter de leur soirée. Raphael soupira un grand n'avait aucune envie de le laisser là, aux mains d'un tas d'alcooliques.

\- Tu vis où ?

Simon demanda à Raphael de récupérer sa carte d'identité dans sa poche. Il accepta et pour se donner du courage, inspira un grand coup, avant d'attraper le portefeuille du garçon dans son pantalon, chose très difficile vu la position assise de ce dernier. Raphael tremblait comme une feuille, ses mains se trouvaient rarement aussi près du pantalon d'un inconnu -qui n'en était plus tout à fait un-. Au moment où il sortit ce qu'il cherchait il entendit Simon gémir, probablement de gêne, mais le son perturba le plus petit. Raphael senti le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ouvrit le portefeuille et chercha un ticket pour les vestiaires, mais n'en trouvant pas et déduisant que le brun était venu comme ça, il chercha sa carte d'identité avec son adresse et une fois trouvée il glissa le portefeuille dans la propre poche, passa un bras autour des épaules de Simon et l'aida à marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires.

\- Allez, Simon, je te ramène chez toi.

Il tendit son ticket à une femme qui gérait le stock et récupéra ses propres affaires. Il posa doucement Simon et l'aida à enfiler sa veste, de peur qu'il ne tombe malade, avant de s'accroupir devant lui et lui demander de monter sur son dos. Simon ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de s'exécuter, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Raphael et posa sa tête dans le creu de son cou. Raphael se redressa en posant ses mains sous les cuisses de Simon et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, ce dernier appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de Simon. Ils prirent une dizaine de minutes à rentrer, Simon avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de l'hispanique qui passait doucement ses mains dans ses boucles brunes. Une fois à destination, Raphael paya le taxi avant de réveiller Simon en lui caressant doucement la joue -on blâmera l'alcool qui circulait dans son sang-. En sortant du véhicule, Simon prit appui sur le bras de Raphael pour marcher et les guider jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivés au bon étage, il sortit ses clefs de sa poche arrière et s'appuya contre la porte pour l'ouvrir tant il était fatigué. Ses mains tremblantes avaient du mal à trouver la serrure, Raphael qui dans n'importe quelle autre situation aurait trouvé ça drôle, posa sa main sur celle du brun et le guida. Simon finit par ouvrir la porte de chez lui avec un juron et invita Raphael à le suivre. Ce dernier l'aida à atteindre sa chambre et à retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Il sortit le portefeuille de sa poche et le posa sur le lit. Il l'aida ensuite à s'allonger et rabattu la couette jusqu'aux épaules du jeune homme avant de l'aider à retirer ses lunettes et de les poser sur la table de nuit. Simon ne prit pas longtemps avant de se rendormir sous le regard attendri de l'hispanique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Raphael soupira et quitta l'appartement. Une fois la porte claquée, la température le fit frissonner. Il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un "¡Mierda!", en posant sa tête contre la porte. Il avait laissé sa veste sur le lit du plus grand.

Il descendit les escaliers en grognant et appela un autre taxi pour rentrer chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, voici le chapitre deux.

Il est beaucoup plus court que le précédent et que le chapitre trois (j'ai du mal à faire les même proportions) et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Promis, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même

Dites-moi si ça vous tente, je pourrais peut-être augmenter la fréquence de publication en passant à deux chapitres par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche).

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Lorsque Simon ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de se trouver confortablement allongé dans son lit. Il se redressa doucement, plaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et posa son regard sur le bord du lit où traînait une veste et son portefeuille. Attendez ! Une veste ? Il se leva à toute allure -chose qu'il regretta amèrement en sentant son mal de tête de la veille se réveiller- et fit le tour de sa maison. Non, il était bien seul chez lui, alors pourquoi y avait-il une veste, qui ne lui appartenait pas ? Il alla se chercher un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha doucement de la veste et fouilla dans les poches. Il y trouva un portable verrouillé avec 5 appels en absence de "Magnus" et plusieurs messages du même destinataire. Sur le fond d'écran, il parvenait à distinguer une photo de trois garçons et celui sur le côté -qui avait l'air blasé- fit tilt, il s'agissait de Raphael, le garçon qui l'avait traîné hors du bar hier soir, il était rassuré. Il se remémora des parties de la soirée précédente, le sourire aux lèvres. Après une intense réflexion d'une dizaine de secondes environ, il fouilla dans l'autre poche, mais elle était vide. Soudain Simon fut pris de panique. Si Raphael avait oublié son portable chez lui, il allait devoir le lui ramener, mais comment ? En discutant avec lui, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aller en boîte de nuit, il aura donc peu de chance de l'y croiser ce soir. Il regarda le téléphone avec désespoir. Si seulement il pouvait le déverrouiller pour appeler quelqu'un. L'autre option étant d'attendre que quelqu'un appelle. Après tout Raphael voudrait récupérer ses affaires et il savait probablement où il les avait oublié, contrairement à lui, il n'était pas bourré quand il l'avait raccompagné. Comme si quelqu'un lisait dans ses pensées, il reçut un appel, d'un certain "Magnus" -qui dans ses souvenirs se trouvait être l'ami de Raphael-, auquel il s'empressa de répondre.

\- Allô ? Demanda Simon perplexe.

\- Raphael ! Enfin ! S'exclama le garçon a l'autre bout du fil. Tu m'as fait peur hier. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais.

\- Excusez-moi, le coupa Simon. Je pensais que Raphael était avec vous.

Il y eu un petit silence au bout du fil.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Hum, Simon se gratta la nuque, je m'appelle Simon. Simon Lewis. J'ai rencontré Raphael hier et…

\- Ne dis rien, le coupa l'homme. Vous avez couché ensemble et cet idiot s'est barré en oubliant ses affaires… il me désespère, poursuivit Magnus dans un murmure, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

\- Hum, ok, répondit doucement Simon en plissant les yeux perplexe, je pense qu'il y a un gros malentendu, Raphael m'a simplement raccompagné chez moi hier. Il a oublié sa veste en partant rien de plus.

\- Ça semble plus logique, murmura Magnus pensif.

\- Auriez-vous une idée pour que je puisse le contacter ? reprit Simon qui souhaitait mettre un terme à cette conversation au plus vite.

Magnus sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Aurais-tu un papier Sheldon ? Je vais te dicter son adresse.

\- "Simon", le rectifia le brun en allant chercher de quoi écrire. C'est bon, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Magnus lui dicta l'adresse et l'étage auquel habitait Raphael. Il lui passa une suite de codes pour passer les portes verrouillées et après cela, il raccrocha sans un mot. Simon haussa les sourcils quand il entendit le bip de fin de conversation. Il alla se doucher et se changea rapidement. Il se lava ensuite les dents en cherchant l'itinéraire pour aller chez Raphael. Une fois toutes ces petites tâches accomplies, il pris sa carte de transport ainsi que la veste de Raphael et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Le trajet fut plutôt court et après avoir passé les nombreuses portes d'entrées il se trouva devant la porte du brun. Il toqua doucement. N'obtenant aucune réponse au bout de quelques minutes, il sonna une fois, deux fois et la troisième fois résigné. Il entendit du bruit et après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur un Raphael torse nu. Il sortait de la douche vu sa serviette autour de la taille et les quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur sa peau dorée. (CLICHÉ! :D) Cela prit toute la bonne volonté de Simon pour regarder Raphael dans les yeux et non au niveau de son torse ou de la petite serviette qui cachait quelques précieux centimètres de son corps.

\- Simon ? Demanda l'hispanique comme si ce qu'il voyait était une illusion.

\- Salut, murmura le brun en faisant un petit geste de la main. T'as oublié ta veste hier soir. Enfin ce matin. Je crois que c'était ce matin, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais plus quand, mais…, en voyant l'air perdu de son interlocuteur, il décida de mettre fin à son monologue, je vais me taire, c'est une bonne idée.

Raphael haussa les sourcils perplexe avant de lui faire signe de rentrer.

\- Je vais me changer, annonça l'hispanique, fais comme chez toi.

Simon acquiesça en le regardant partir. Sans gêne, il l'observa de haut en bas. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi musclé, bon, il aurait dû s'en douter vu la simplicité avec laquelle il l'avait porté hier, mais quand même…

Lorsque Raphael émergea de sa chambre il était vêtu d'un costume sombre. Il s'approcha de Simon et récupéra sa veste.

\- Merci de me l'avoir rapporté aussi vite, dit-il en souriant.

Simon se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait hier, il était content d'avoir été tiré de force par Raphael, hors du _Pandemonium_. Après tout, ses amis pouvaient se rendent compte de leurs sentiments sans son aide non ? Il était ravi d'avoir rencontré Raphael, un jeune homme magnifique qui portait bien son nom.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Raphael.

Simon acquiesça nerveusement. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre un simple verre et de devoir partir sans obtenir le numéro de l'homme devant lui.

\- On pourrait peut être aller manger dehors ? commença-il timidement, Je t'invite, vu que tu m'as déjà offert quelques verres hier.

Raphael sembla méditer la proposition. Il finit par murmurer un "d'accord" et attrapa ses affaires avant de quitter l'appartement avec Simon. Ils choisirent un petit café dans lequel, il prirent un petit déjeuner chacun. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Le courant passait aussi bien entre les deux garçons que la veille, voir même mieux. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, mais trouvaient toujours des sujets de discussion qui leur plaisaient à tous les deux. Le temps passa extrêmement vite et tous deux regrettèrent le moment de partir, mais ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils monopolisaient une table et les serveurs leur avaient fait comprendre qu'à moins de rester manger à midi ils feraient bien de partir. Raphael profita d'un faux passage aux toilettes pour payer l'addition et en revenant fit signe à Simon de partir.

\- Je vais payer je reviens, annonça le plus grand en souriant.

Raphael le regarda s'éloigner et quitta le restaurant fière de lui. Lorsque Simon le rejoint il avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'as menti Raphael ! Je devais t'inviter pas l'inverse ! Protesta le garçon.

Raphael haussa les épaules.

\- La prochaine fois ? Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Cela sembla redonner son sourire à Simon, qui acquiesça vivement.

\- Pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton numéro, dit-il avec ce qu'il espérait être de l'assurance, mais le plus petit se rendit compte que son ton était incertain.

Raphael sorti son téléphone et créa un nouveau contact. Il le tendit à Simon qui s'occupa de remplir toutes les informations avant de rendre le portable à l'hispanique, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait comme bêtise ? Demanda le garçon en souriant.

\- Strictement rien, répondit Simon de manière innocente.

Raphael secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à dire au revoir lorsque Simon lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

\- Si tu retournes au Pandemonium préviens moi, annonça-il en s'éloignant. J'oubliais, repris Simon en se retournant, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message !

Raphael resta figé sur place. C'était très étrange de se dire au revoir de cette manière mais il tenta de ne pas trop y penser et retourna chez lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Ainsi, le plus jeune devint accro à son portable et passa ses journées à envoyer des sms au contact: "l'homme que tu as essayé de kidnapper", très vite renommé "Simon", parce que bordel, ce que c'est chiant que de recevoir des notifications de deux lignes toutes les deux secondes. Cette nouvelle addiction lui valut de nombreux reproches de la part de ses collègues.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, je vous propose de poster plus régulièrement et internet me lâche. Comme j'avais les révisions pour le bac à faire, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Je m'excuse, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir hier, mais bon. Bonne lecture :)

/!\ Il y a un smut

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, lorsque Magnus passa chez Raphael pour lui proposer de l'accompagner au Pandemonium, il fut surpris de voir son ami accepter si rapidement. L'hispanique tapa un sms à Simon.

A Simon : Je vais au Pandemonium ce soir, t'es partant ?

Il hésita longuement à modifier le message mais, lorsque Magnus lui pris son portable des mains et regarda l'écran, il appuya sur "envoyer" pour lui.

\- MAGNUS ! Protesta Raphael.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'aurais envoyé de toute manière, je t'ai évité une heure de débat intérieur.

Le portable émit une sonnerie et les deux garçons s'empressèrent de regarder la machine.

De Simon : Bien sûr ! On y va ensemble ? Ou tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Raphael réfléchit quelques secondes. Les deux propositions étaient carrément similaires non ? Une seconde sonnerie arrêta le cours de ses pensées.

De Simon : Je voulais dire : "on se retrouve là-bas ou tu veux que je passe te chercher ?"

Raphael sourit amusé avant de proposer à Simon de se retrouver en bas de chez lui. Il décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous à 22h.

\- Magnus, j'ai besoin de ton aide, soupira Raphael en regardant les vêtements pliés dans son armoire.

\- J'espérais que tu me poses cette question, avoua Magnus en s'avançant dans la chambre, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Il inspecta des chemises mais décida que c'était trop strict pour une soirée. Après un bref instant, Magnus tira deux t-shirt, un bordeaux et un noir qu'il posa à tour de rôle sur le torse de l'hispanique. Il fit la moue.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te passe des trucs à moi ? proposa Magnus résigné.

\- Hors de question que je porte un t-shirt sur lequel il est écrit ONE MILLION DOLLARS, protesta Raphael.

\- Je pensais plutôt à un débardeur noir simple, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Magnus, je sais que tu ne possède rien de "simple" dans ta garde robe.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il choisit un des deux t-shirt, le noir qu'il accompagna d'une jean slim de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une ceinture dans les même teintes, possédant une boucle argentée. Il attrapa ensuite une veste en cuir noir, sur laquelle il y avait quelques motifs rouges pour apporter une touche de couleur.

\- Pour les chaussures, je te laisse choisir, elles se ressemblent toutes.

\- Merci, répondit Raphael en observant les vêtement étalés sur le lit.

* * *

Simon arriva un peu paniqué, il était en retard de quelques minutes et agissait comme si c'était la fin du monde alors que Raphael s'en fichait, de toute manière Simon était là, que demander de plus ? Magnus n'y porta pas grand intérêt non plus, il avait encore tout son maquillage à faire et partait du principe qu'il devait être en retard pour attirer l'attention sur lui. D'ailleurs, il avait demandé à Alec de le rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes, ce qui leur laissait encore largement le temps de se préparer.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre au Pandemonium, seulement, deux groupes se formèrent assez rapidement, Alec et Magnus devant, Raphael et Simon un peu en retrait derrière eux. En discutant d'un peu de tout et de rien -pour changer-, Raphael appris que Simon jouait dans un groupe, au nom laissant à désirer, il lui fit la promesse de venir le voir un soir, lors de l'un de leur spectacles. Simon stressait terriblement à l'idée que Raphael l'entende chanter pour la première fois, il avait énormément de complexes et croyait difficilement posséder un quelconque talent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au club, après avoir évité la queue -on remerciera une fois de plus Magnus d'être le gérant du club-, Raphael aida Simon à retirer sa veste avant de la poser aux vestiaires avec la sienne. Même si la fête ne faisait que commencer, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

Les premiers verres passèrent sur la note de Magnus, qui se leva rapidement pour aller danser en entraînant Simon et Alec avec lui. Raphael fusilla son ami du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait fait ça dans l'unique but de l'amener sur la piste.

* * *

Raphael regardait Simon danser depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui, d'éloigner toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient un peu trop de son protégé. Au bout d'un moment, un blondinet fut son apparition auprès de Simon et commença à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, Raphael serra les poings énervé. Simon n'était pas à lui, mais ils passaient la soirée ensemble. A son plus grand étonnement, le brun le repoussa doucement en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction. Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui lança un petit sourire avant de se fondre dans la foule. Prenant son courage à deux mains Raphael se leva et alla à la rencontre de Simon, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le plus grand parut surpris, il lança un adorable sourire à son compagnon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Raphael une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- M'offrir un verre, répondit Simon.

\- Tu as refusé ?

\- J'avais peur que tu ne sois jaloux, lança le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Raphael laissa un petit rire nerveux s'échapper avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de son nouveau partenaire de danse. Le plus grand l'enlaça et tourna légèrement son visage vers celui de son compagnon. Il guida son ami dans de petits pas de danse, essayant de ne pas le faire partir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, sa mission fut un succès. Raphael rigola lorsqu'il faillit les faire tomber tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espace pour danser, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, ils avaient tous deux une excuse pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils commençaient à avoir mal à la tête à cause de la musique, ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires avant de sortir main dans la main. Une fois dehors, ils reprirent leurs discussions précédentes, à une différence près, ils étaient terriblement proches l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules ne cessaient de se toucher lorsqu'ils marchaient et leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés tout le long du trajet. Une fois en bas de chez Simon, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de rentrer, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient partis en direction de l'appartement du plus grand, il habitait plus loin, mais le trajet était tout de même passé trop vite. Simon observa la porte de chez lui.

\- Tu veux monter boire un verre ? proposa le brun.

Raphael le regarda un large sourire sur le visage, il acquiesça vivement avant de suivre Simon jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Au moment ou les portes se fermèrent, les deux garçons commencèrent à se lancer des petits regards en coin. Ils savaient tous les deux où ça risquait de les mener, mais n'y l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait mettre fin à la soirée.

Lorsque Simon ouvrit la porte de chez lui, ils enlevèrent leur veste qu'ils posèrent sur une chaise. Ils proposa à Raphael un cocktail, que le garçon accepta sans y porter grand intérêt. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du brun. Raphael s'assit sur le côté et Simon vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Ils parlèrent de la soirée et au bout d'un moment, la main de Raphael se posa dans les boucles brunes du garçon allongé contre lui. Il caressa délicatement ses boucles, alors que Simon parlait d'un certain Sébastian, Raphael devait l'avouer, il avait fini par décrocher. Simon était adorable mais parlait un peu trop. Au bout d'un moment, Simon changea de sujet et lui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui, prétextant que Raphael était déjà à moitié endormis et que s'il prenait un taxi maintenant, il risquait de tomber sur un dangereux psychopathe. Raphael **aurait accepté de toute manière, mais il appréciait les efforts que faisait Simon pour le retenir.**

Ils décidèrent d'aller se poser dans la chambre du garçon, avant de tous les deux s'endormir sur place. Simon prêta un de ses t-shirt à Raphael, un Marvel sur lequel on voyait le bouclier de Captain America. L'hispanique rigola doucement en constatant l'ensemble de t-shirt que possédait le garçon sur ses fandoms préférés. Il retira son jean ainsi que son haut, lorsqu'il attrapa le t-shirt de Simon sur le lit, il remarqua les yeux du brun fixé sur son corps. Il regarda Simon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se rende compte qu'il avait été démasqué. A cet instant ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et il se retourna en énonçant milles et unes excuses. Raphael était loin de lui en vouloir, mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha peu à peu d'y garçon qui semblait prendre peur.

\- Je peux dormir torse nu si tu préfères, proposa l'hispanique en se positionnant derrière Simon.

Simon murmura un tas de trucs sans aucun sens avant de se retourner vers lui. Il déglutit en voyant que effectivement, Raphael n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre son haut. Ce gars testait vraiment ses limites. Il croisa le regard de Raphael qui lui souriait mesquinement. Simon reporta son regard sur les lèvres de Raphael, lèvres si désirables avant de descendre peu à peu et de prêter attention à la chaîne argenté qui pendait autour de son cou.

\- T'es catholique ? Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement Lewis ?

Un peu déçu de leur échange, le plus petit alla s'allonger, vite rejoint par Simon. Raphael se rapprocha petit à petit de Simon et passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit le brun frissonner mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de lâcher un petit rire qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Quoi ? protesta Raphael en souriant.

\- Tu te moques de moi, grogna le brun.

\- C'est pas une raison pour me frapper, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Raphael commença à remonter le haut de Simon afin de déposer quelques petites caresses sur sa peau. En quelques minutes seulement, il entendit la respiration du jeune homme se stabiliser avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi. Ce n'était décidément pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en acceptant ce verre.

* * *

Simon se réveilla à cause du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre. Comment avait-il pu oublier de fermer les volets hier soir ? Il haïssait cette manière de quitter les bras de Morphée. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et aperçu le visage paisiblement endormis de Raphael. Simon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher toute la soirée mais n'avait strictement rien fait malgré les signaux qu'il lui envoyait. Raphael devait sincèrement être déçu. Peut être même qu'il refuserait de remettre les pieds ici, ça ne le choquerait pas vraiment.

\- Arrête de me fixer, murmura l'hispanique sans ouvrir les yeux.

Simon fit un bond. Comment avait-il fait pour le remarquer sans ouvrir les yeux ? Ce mec devait avoir un sixième sens. Raphael finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux et souris en rencontrant ceux remplis d'incompréhension du plus grand. Il se tourna sur le côté, de manière à mieux voir son interlocuteur et vint se blottir contre Simon.

\- On peut passer la journée ici ? Demanda Raphael en caressant doucement la peau du brun.

Simon qui sentait son coeur battre la chamade, acquiesça.

\- Parfait murmura l'hispanique en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Simon fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas passer la journée à dormir ? Lâcha-t-il incrédule.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Raphael.

\- Tu avais d'autres projets ? Demanda le garçon nonchalamment.

Simon se mordit la lèvre inférieur vexé que le plus petit joue à ce jeu. Cependant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il pouvait tout à fait se joindre à lui.

\- Non, du tout, répondit Simon d'un ton neutre avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Raphael. Tu me diras quand tu auras faim ? J'irais préparer à manger.

Raphael acquiesça en se rapprochant un peu plus du garçon. Il entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Simon et posa une de ses mains entre leur deux torses. Simon l'observa faire sans rien dire. Il effectuait de petits cercles sur la taille du garçon en fermant les yeux. Finalement ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir, pour se réveiller deux bonnes heures plus tard. Cette fois-ci Simon décida d'aller prendre une douche, il en profita pour se brosser les dents avant de retourner dans la chambre en serviette pour aller chercher des vêtements. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un Raphael bien éveillé sur son portable. Il s'approcha doucement de l'armoire d'où il tira un peu au hasard ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'habiller. Il enfila son caleçon en gardant sa serviette -un peu de pudeur jeune homme-, avant d'enfiler le reste de ses habits. Simon se retourna vers Raphael qui n'avait pas quitté son portable des yeux -du moins qui l'avait fait plus discrètement que Simon la veille-.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu, répondit Raphael en tournant la tête vers lui. Besoin d'aide en cuisine ?

Simon fit non de la tête en reprenant sa serviette qui traînait sur le parquet.

\- Je peux te passer des vêtements et une serviette si tu veux aller te laver, proposa le plus grand.

\- Pas de refus, annonça Raphael en souriant. Je pourrais abuser ? Aurais-tu une brosse à dents ? Demanda-t-il.

Simon le regarda comme un idiot. Il secoua la tête et prépara tout ce dont son "ami" avait besoin pour se rafraîchir.

* * *

Après avoir passé leur journée ensemble, à regarder la télé, parler et commander à manger, les deux garçons décidèrent de se dire au revoir. Raphael s'approcha de la porte hésitant. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il devait rentrer, demain serait son dernier jour de repos avant de retourner au boulot. Simon s'approcha de lui doucement, il observa longuement Raphael puis de se pencha pour déposer un baiser dangereusement près de sa bouche. Ce dernier qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de leur danse, passa ses bras autour du cou de Simon et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Le plus grand posa ses mains sur sa taille et répondit au baiser avec fougue. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se rendit compte avec un large sourire que Raphael se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds.

\- T'es adorable, murmura le plus grand.

Raphael lui lança un regard noir, vite remplacé par un large sourire quand il vit Simon se pencher de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait rien arrêter, il avait besoin du contact du garçon. C'est pourquoi il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Simon, en profitant du moment pour griffer légèrement la peau. Simon gémit contre sa bouche. Il se recula, pupilles dilatées. Tous deux désiraient la même chose. Raphael retira sa veste en hâte avant d'envoyer balader son t-shirt. Simon le regarda faire, une fois son torse mis à nu, il s'approcha de Raphael et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de descendre encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre la jonction entre son épaule et son cou. Il mordit doucement la peau avant de sucer la marque qu'il venait de faire, sous les bruits obscènes qui quittaient les lèvres de son partenaire. Il décida de finir en déposant un petit baiser sur le suçon qui prendrait probablement du temps à partir.

\- ¡Te quiero dentro de mí! (Je te veux en moi) grogna Raphael en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Simon se jeta sur ses lèvres tout en poussant Raphael jusqu'à sa chambre. Le plus petit essayait désespérément de lui retirer ses vêtements mais la tâche était ardue. Finalement ils arrivèrent au lit, Raphael pu enfin déshabiller son partenaire qui avait de grosses difficultés à respirer normalement. Il le poussa sur le lit violemment, Simon le regarda un large sourire sur le visage avant de se rapprocher de lui en restant assis sur le lit. Il décida d'embrasser le garçon juste en dessous du nombril. Raphael laissa un long soupir échapper ses lèvres en sentant les mains du garçon défaire sa ceinture. Il baissa rapidement son pantalon avant de se pencher et d'embrasser de nouveau son partenaire. Simon rompu le baiser pour aller chercher un préservatif ainsi que son tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Raphael ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur le lit, sa respiration était saccadée. Simon posa le matériel à côté de l'oreiller avant d'embrasser Raphael. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'hispanique était totalement perdu, nageant en plein bonheur, Simon les fit se retourner brusquement, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui. Il rigola en entendant un petit bruit peu viril échapper les lèvres de son amant. Simon posa ses mains sur l'élastique du caleçon de Raphael qui, en saisissant le message releva le bassin pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Simon se stoppa en découvrant le corps entièrement nu de son partenaire. Il était magnifique.

\- Siga adelante, no se detenga, supplia Raphael. (Continue, ne t'arrête pas)

Simon sembla retourner à la réalité. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa un peu sur ses doigts avant de reposer le tube. Il commença à caresser la virilité de son partenaire incertain. En voyant ce dernier fermer les yeux et agripper les draps, il pris un peu plus confiance en lui et intensifia ses mouvements. Il approcha timidement son autre main de son intimité avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt. Raphael arqua son dos en gémissant. Sachant qu'il faisait mal à son partenaire, Simon tenta de continuer ses mouvements de va-et-vient en même temps qu'il le préparait. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables pour le plus grand, Raphael le supplia de passer aux choses sérieuses. Simon ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il enfila le préservatif, versa un peu lubrifiant sur sa virilité et pénétra doucement son partenaire en gémissant de plaisir. Raphael avait les sourcils froncés à cause de la douleur. Simon l'embrassa tendrement à plusieurs reprises. Il passa le revers de sa main sur le front de son partenaire dont la sueur avait collée quelques mèches, avant de placer ses avants bras de part et d'autre de son visage. Finalement, Raphael fit un petit mouvement de bassin et soupira en sentant une légère douleur.

\- Tu peux y aller, murmura-t-il.

Simon se mordit la lèvre de soulagement. Il commença ses lents mouvements en contemplant le visage de son partenaire. Il observa ses sourcils se froncer au début, sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit mais dont aucun son ne sortit. Tout chez lui attisait son désir, surtout ses joues qui prirent une teinte rosée. Sans réfléchir il déposa de nouveaux baisers sous l'oreille de son partenaire, baisers qui se transformèrent rapidement en morsure et en suçon. Simon accéléra ses mouvement sous les gémissement de son compagnon. Raphael finit par lâcher sa prise sur les draps pour apporter ses mains aux épaules de Simon. Il s'y agrippa avec désespoir. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire buter contre ce point si sensible en lui. Il ne put retenir le crie qui franchit ses lèvres. Simon sourit contre son cou et tenta de frapper encore et encore ce point. Raphael ne résista pas longtemps et atteint son orgasme dans un dernier profond gémissement. Simon en sentant son partenaire se contracter autour de lui ne tarda pas à suivre, le nom de Raphael au bout des lèvres. Il s'écroula sur son compagnon à bout de souffle. Raphael lui caressa les cheveux pendant quelques minutes, avant de grogner en sentant Simon se retirer. Simon se leva péniblement pour jeter le préservatif utilisé et apporta une serviette mouillée pour aider Raphaël a se nettoyer. Chose faite, il alla se blottir contre son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de lui. Ils sombrèrent de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voici le quatrième chapitre :)

Je pense qu'il en décevra plus d'un mais bon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Raphael se réveilla le premier. Il avait chaud, très chaud, probablement à cause du corps qu'il enlaçait. Il observa tendrement Simon dont les traits étaient détendus. C'était étrange, de voir quelqu'un d'aussi surexcité dormir paisiblement. Il repoussa doucement une mèche brune qui était sur son front et se mit à sourire.

Le garçon gémit quelques mots inaudibles en s'étirant. Raphael se recula surpris. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu -à cause de leurs activités de la veille- et pris soudainement peur. La soirée d'hier avait prit un tournant inattendu. Bon, c'était totalement faux, ils se doutaient tous les deux de ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, il ne voulait pas faire de fausses promesses à Simon. Il n'éprouvait pas de l'amour pour lui. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il désirait Simon, pour sûr, mais c'était tout. Du désir. Simon ouvrit les yeux et observa Raphael sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte, trop perdu dans ses propres pensées. Sa gorge se serra. Raphael regrettait il en était certain. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et alla se blottir contre l'hispanique en espérant recevoir une réponse brève ou même de le voir partir, pour mettre un terme à l'angoisse dont il était victime. Raphael prit un peu de temps à réagir mais finit par poser une de ses mains sur la taille du garçon.

\- Bonjour, murmura Raphael en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

Simon releva la tête, surpris et sourit à son amant ? Ami ? Il murmura une salutation avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le cou de Raphael. Après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes l'un contre l'autre, ils se levèrent et allèrent préparer le petit déjeuner dans un silence pesant. Lorsqu'ils finirent le repas, aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Simon, qui avait du mal à supporter l'ambiance finit par se lancer.

\- On est quoi ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Raphael déglutit, il haïssait cette question. Il se leva et attrapa leurs verres qu'il alla poser dans l'évier. Quand il se retourna, il regarda Simon droit dans les yeux. Il balança légèrement son poids d'un pieds à l'autre, nerveux.

\- Écoute Simon, commença-il tremblant. T'es adorable vraiment. Tu me plaît, t'es drôle…

\- Mais ? Le coupa le brun, qui souhaitait obtenir une réponse franche.

Raphael se mordit la lèvre et songea à sa question.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, avoua-t-il.

Une fois les mots sortis, il les regretta amèrement. C'était trop brusque et totalement faux. Il l'aimait bien, mais pas comme on aimerait un petit ami. Il regarda Simon qui acquiesça à plusieurs reprises en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Pas de manière romantique, ajouta le plus petit en espérant le rassurer. J'ai pas envie de te mentir, je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête de se voir, parce que je t'adore vraiment.

Simon releva la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on devienne _friends with benefits_ ?

Raphael regarda Simon perplexe.

\- Comment ça ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Tu veux qu'on soit amis, mais qu'on puisse coucher ensemble...

L'hispanique réfléchit. Il ne pensait pas se lancer dans une relation comme celle là un jour, mais voulait-il vraiment tout laisser tomber avec Simon ? En acceptant, il aurait toujours le droit de venir, de le toucher, sans avoir besoin de lui mentir à propos de ses sentiments. Où était le mal à ça ? Puis s'il lui avait proposé c'est que l'idée ne le gênait pas, non ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, murmura Simon en débarrassant la table.

Raphael haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Il se poussa pour laisser de la place à Simon, qui commençait à faire la vaisselle énervé. Raphael se plaça derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus grand.

\- Tu me le dirais si ça te gênait ? Murmura-t-il en déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau.

Simon acquiesça nerveusement en continuant de laver les assiettes. Il savait qu'il commettait une erreur.

Raphael, de son côté, voulait être sûr à 100% du consentement du garçon avant de commencer une quelconque relation. Chose difficile vu sa réaction actuelle.

\- Si t'as le moindre doute, ou simplement l'envie d'y mettre fin, tu peux me le dire et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing. Simon répéta cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête "on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé". Il ne s'agissait que de ça. Du sexe. Rien de plus. Aucun de sentiment, encore moins question de couple. Il s'en était douté, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il sans réelle conviction.

Ainsi commença leur petite routine. La semaine démarrait lentement, les deux garçons s'envoyaient pleins de sms, ils essayaient même de s'appeler et le vendredi soir, ils se retrouvaient chez Simon. Raphael passait d'abord tout son week-end avec lui, mais plus les semaines passaient, plus il négligeait Simon. Il venait, couchait avec lui, puis le matin après un rapide dernier baiser, il retournait d'où il venait. Raphael n'était pas vraiment en tort, c'était normal dans une relation entre _friends with benefits_ , seulement Simon attendait plus. Pas grand chose, seulement de prendre le temps de discuter avec lui, lui raconter sa journée, parler de ses problèmes, mais non, Raphael ne répondait plus tellement à ses messages, prétextait souvent une réunion ou quelque chose du genre pour ne pas répondre à ses appels et se pointait comme une fleur le vendredi devant chez lui.

Il avait parlé de ça à Jace, son meilleur ami, en omettant le fait qu'ils étaient _friends_ _with benefits_ et pas en couple. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'avouer lorsqu'il avait vu la joie de Jace. Que penserait son ami ? Jace tentait de le rassurer sur son comportement, prétextant que c'était normal de s'éloigner au fil du temps. Il avait aussi énoncé la possibilité que Raphael soit pris par son travail. Simon se tut. Il ne dit rien de plus à Jace. Il n'en parla pas à Raphael non plus, de toute manière, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'écoutait plus quand il parlait.

* * *

Un jour, arriva ce qui devait arriver, Simon commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire, de profiter des moments que lui offrait Raphael, mais il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Son ami était arrivé la veille, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient discuté rapidement, mais Raphael semblait ailleurs, fatigué. Simon, peiné de le voir dans cet état avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, faire des blagues mais cela n'eut pas eu de réel impact sur lui. Finalement, il lui redonna le sourire en les entraînant dans leur chambre, enfin sa chambre, qui devenait celle de Raphael le vendredi. Leur soirée se passa bien, malgré le fait qu'elle fut encore plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Raphael avait pris son pieds, Simon en était sûr, puisqu'il avait été plus violent que d'habitude, pas au point de lui faire mal, mais par moment, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient deux, puisque l'hispanique semblait plus faire attention à son propre désir qu'à celui de son partenaire. Lorsque Raphael s'endormit, Simon s'éclipsa de la chambre. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche à cause de la sensation étrange qu'il éprouvait. Il se trouvait sale, pas à cause de leurs activités qui les avaient fait transpirer, non. C'était différent.

Il s'assit dans sa baignoire en laissant couler l'eau chaude doucement sur sa peau. Peu à peu il commençait à voir trouble. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il entendit ses propres sanglots. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues, balaya nerveusement ses larmes avant de les laisser couler de plus belle. Il se sentait sale, tellement sale.

Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet sexuel aux yeux de Raphael et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Simon essayait d'agir comme d'habitude, seulement lorsqu'il embrassa Raphael pour le saluer, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. La veille, il était retourné se coucher après avoir passé plus d'une heure à réfléchir. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi, il s'était juré d'appeler Jace et de tout lui avouer dès que l'espagnol aurait quitté l'appartement.

Pour le moment, il préparait le petit déjeuner, malgré un Raphael un peu plus tactile que d'habitude qui tentait de capter son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le garçon.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout, mentit celui à lunettes.

Raphael haussa les épaules, sceptique, avant de reprendre son activité initiale et recommença ses baisers. Arrivé à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Simon, il mordilla doucement la chaire avant de sucer la marque qu'il avait faite la nuit précédente. Il promena ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, qui frissonna. Simon avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais également celle de tout arrêter.

\- Raphael, soupira le brun. J'en ai vraiment envie, mais j'ai mal au bassin...

Raphael acquiesça doucement.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

\- A peine dix heures, répondit Simon en regardant l'horloge.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça l'hispanique.

\- Déjà ? demanda-t-il en lavant le dernier fruit qu'il avait mis de côté.

\- Je travaille demain.

Simon ravala les mots qu'il avait envie de lancer et ferma le robinet. Il essuya doucement ses mains et se tourna pour faire face à Raphael. Il avait un petit air désolé sur le visage mais Simon doutais de sa sincérité.

\- On se revoit quand ?

\- Quand tu veux, répondit le plus petit en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'ai encore une semaine chargée, mais c'est la dernière ce mois-ci.

Simon acquiesça doucement, il glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de Raphael et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il suffit d'un sms et je me met en route, affirma l'hispanique.

Raphael l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement au départ, mais le baiser finit en morsure sur la lèvre inférieur de Simon.

\- T'as un problème avec les morsures toi, chuchota Simon en se reculant doucement. Tu devais être un vampire dans une autre vie.

\- C'est probable murmura le brun.

Simon sourit avant de déposer de petits baisers sur la bouche de son ami -ce mot lui semblait toujours aussi bizarre-.

\- Je dois y aller, répéta Raphael.

\- Je ne te retiens pas.

\- Si, soupira le garçon. Tu me distrais. J'ai envie de passer ma journée avec toi.

\- Si tu en as tellement envie, qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu pourrais partir dans la journée il est encore tôt, suggéra Simon.

\- J'ai des dossiers à préparer pour la réunion de demain. Mais je repasserai bientôt.

Simon soupira, Raphael déposa un petit baiser sur son front et le nez avant d'attraper sa veste et de claquer la porte.

* * *

Raphael n'était pas aveugle, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose tracassait son petit protégé, il n'arrivait simplement pas à mettre la main sur quoi. Il savait qu'une semaine chargée approchait, il allait avoir une suite de réunions à organiser à l'hôtel qu'il gérait et n'était pas sûr de réussir à voir Simon vendredi. Il se rassura en pensant à la semaine suivante, durant laquelle il n'aurait plus beaucoup de boulot. A ce moment là, il se fit la promesse d'inviter Simon au restaurant et même au cinéma voir le nouveau Star Wars dont il avait entendu le brun parler en continue.

Il décida d'en parler avec Magnus qui sortait officiellement avec Alec depuis quelques semaines. Son ami, tout d'abord perplexe à l'aveu de la nature de leur relation, commença un interrogatoire en apprenant les inquiétudes de Raphael.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'éprouves pas de l'amour pour Sheldon ? demanda l'asiatique en levant magistralement la main.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, répondit Raphael en fronçant les sourcils. C'est juste… je ne sais pas avoua-t-il. C'est différent…

Magnus haussa les sourcils, il soupira un grand coup avant de se lever.

\- Tu sais que les _friends with benefits_ ne sont pas censés se poser autant de questions ?

\- C'est la première fois que je suis dans une relation semblable à celle-ci, avoua Raphael.

\- Hé bien, tu devrais y mettre un terme, trancha Magnus.

\- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua l'hispanique.

\- Parce que clairement, ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez, conclu l'asiatique l'air de dire "t'es con ou quoi?".

\- Comment suis-je supposé savoir ce que Simon veut ? Protesta Raphael.

\- Tu connais la clef d'une relation saine ? Demanda Magnus. Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur il repris, c'est ce que je ne cesse de répéter à Alexander : le dialogue. Vous avez besoin de parler, de vous confier vos craintes et vos envies pour faire avancer votre couple. Il leva la main en voyant que Raphael s'apprêtait à protester. Ne dis rien ! Si tu n'avais pas envie d'être en couple avec lui tu n'en aurais rien à faire de ses sentiments et tu ne serais jamais venu m'en parler.

Cela sembla faire taire l'hispanique qui croisa les bras résigné. Ce geste fit rire Magnus, qui eu l'impression de revoir le jeune Raphael qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. Cet adolescent boudeur dont il subissait constamment les humeurs.

\- Quand suis-je sensé faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vendredi prochain, conclu Magnus.


	5. Chapter 5

Après le départ de Raphael, Simon alla s'asseoir dans le salon et envoya un sms à son meilleur ami.

A Jace : J'ai besoin de toi.

Il ne tard pas à recevoir une réponse.

De Jace : Ça ne m'étonne pas ! ;) Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

A Jace : C'est à propos de Raphael. J'ai un problème.

Il venait à peine d'appuyer sur envoyer, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir rapidement, peu surpris de voir son ami -ils vivaient sur le même palier depuis plus d'un an.

\- Jace.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bonhomme ? demanda le garçon en lui donnant une rapide accolade.

\- C'est compliqué, murmura Simon en faisant signe à Jace d'entrer.

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda le blond inquiet. Parce que je peux le démonter ! Je prends Sebastian avec moi et on lui règle son compte !

\- Jace ! Ça n'a rien à voir… c'est juste que… il se mordit la lèvre honteux. On a en quelque sorte couché ensemble...

\- Il t'a forcé ? demanda Jace énervé.

\- Pas du tout ! J'en avais envie.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda doucement le blond.

\- Non ! S'exclama Simon. C'était parfait ! Enfin je veux dire… jusqu'au réveil.

Le regard de Jace s'assombrit, ses sourcils se froncèrent

\- Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'on était, il m'a avoué qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Ça ne m'a pas tellement choqué, mais ça m'a tout de même fait mal. Après il a commencé à dire que je lui plaisais et qu'il voulait qu'on continue à se voir. Je lui ai… Simon hésita. Je lui ai donc demandé s'il voulait qu'on soit _friends with benefits_. J'ai pas osé te le dire plus tôt parce que j'avais honte… avoua-t-il, enfin bref. Il a accepté et notre petite routine à commencé. Il passe une fois par semaine et on s'envoie en l'air à chaque visite. Le problème, dit-il en se grattant la nuque, c'est qu'il devient de plus en plus distant. Il ne parle presque plus, continua le garçon en marchant en rond, reste rarement jusqu'au matin suivant et ne me dis même pas au revoir… Je sais que c'est stupide, parce qu'on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, continua le brun. C'est juste que, il hésita, j'ai pas envie de continuer comme ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Jace le regarda avec tendresse.

\- Simon, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?

\- Je préférais ça à ne plus le voir du tout, confia le garçon. C'est aussi parce que je m'attache trop rapidement aux gens et j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Non. Parce que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, répondit le brun en continuant ses tours. Ce matin il voulait qu'on fasse des trucs. Puis quand j'ai refusé il a commencé à chercher milles et unes excuses pour s'en aller tout en répétant qu'il n'en avait pas envie, qu'il préférerait passer la journée avec moi mais ça sonnait faux, expliqua Simon paniqué. J'en ai marre mais j'ai besoin de ça.

\- Simon, commença calmement Jace. Tu te rends compte que cette relation n'est pas saine pour toi ?

\- Je sais mais je tiens à lui. Il me plaît pour ce qu'il est.

\- De ce que tu m'en dis, il ressemble plus à un connard qu'autre chose, ricana le blond.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, insista le brun.

\- Simon, quand il mettra un terme à tout ça, il va te faire mal. Très mal.

Jace soupira. Lorsqu'il regarda droit dans les yeux de son ami, il remarqua qu'ils brillaient. Comprenant rapidement pourquoi, il s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir, mais tu vas devoir lui dire que tout est terminé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, continua le garçon d'une voix douce, tu verras s'il tient vraiment à toi et s'il en vaut la peine.

\- Il va probablement s'en foutre.

\- On verra, assura le blondinet en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. S'il te laisser tomber, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour le faire réagir.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, les deux garçons avaient convenu de se voir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Raphael était confiant contrairement à Simon qui tremblait comme une feuille à chaque fois qu'il sentait les mains du garçon se promener sur son corps ou simplement lorsqu'il le savait derrière lui.

\- Simon ? Demanda l'hispanique un peu inquiet par cet étrange comportement.

Le brun inspira un grand coup s'il devait lui dire c'était bien maintenant.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, annonça-t-il d'une traite. Il veut qu'on sorte ensemble et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Raphael arrêta brusquement de respirer. Il ressentait un douleur étrange dans sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cette personne.

Simon poussa un long soupire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Raphael se mette à pleurer ou à crier, c'était Raphael l'homme le moins émotif au monde après tout. Mais de là, à poser une question aussi conne ? Ça le dépassait.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Demanda le brun blessé.

Raphael haussa les épaules.

\- On ne s'était rien promis, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Simon lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

\- T'as raison. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal mais bon, c'est pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Je tiens à toi Simon, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Bravo ? A quand le mariage ? Demanda-t-il faussement enjoué.

Il y eut un long silence, lorsque Raphael se rendit compte qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé, Il y décida de parler.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Jace, annonça Simon rapidement.

Il en avait déjà parlé à Raphael, c'était plus crédible.

\- Jace ? Demanda l'hispanique en fronçant les sourcils. Ton meilleur ami ?

\- Oui.

Raphael acquiesça.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il simplement.

\- De ? Demanda Simon perdu.

\- Si vous étiez aussi proche avant c'est bon signe. Votre relation devrait durer, répondit Raphael nonchalamment.

Simon réfléchit. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Raphael était terriblement en colère. Il était venu aujourd'hui dans le but de se mettre en couple avec Simon, pas de tout arrêter avec lui. L'hispanique serra la mâchoire pour essayer de se détendre et de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait envie de laisser Simon tranquille. Après tout, s'il l'aimait vraiment, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. N'est-ce pas ? C'était toujours le cas dans les films, mais Raphael avait envie d'être égoïste et de garder le brun pour lui. Il inspira un grand coup, lorsqu'il sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il se retourna de manière à ce que le brun ne puisse pas voir son visage. "Reprend-toi" se répéta le garçon pour ne pas craquer. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose n'importe quoi, histoire de se détendre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et balaya la salle du regard.

\- Raphael ? demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

\- Ca va, répondit le garçon brusquement. C'est inattendu, avoua-t-il.

\- J'ai encore rien décidé, répondit Simon pour le rassurer.

Raphael ne répondit pas directement, il avait envie de lui dire de refuser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de tout faire pour l'empêcher de se mettre en couple. Il ne voulait pas imaginer son Simon dans les bras d'un autre. Il refusait l'idée que quelqu'un autre que lui puisse le toucher, l'embrasser ou lui faire l'amour, il n'avait même pas eu cette chance, trop con pour la saisir. Etait-ce normal de vouloir en priver un autre ? Il voulait être le seul à avoir le privilège de voir Simon dans sa totalité. Le seul à le faire sourire, le seul et l'unique à marquer sa peau.

\- Tu devrais accepter, lâcha Raphael sans s'en rendre compte.

Simon eut un mouvement de recul. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant d'acquiescer.

\- On va passer la journée de demain ensemble annonça-t-il hésitant. Un de nos amis vient aussi. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa Simon. Tu pourrais le rencontrer, si tu en as envie...

Raphael avait envie de rire. C'était du foutage de gueule. Simon souhaitait vraiment le faire souffrir. Il lui annonçait que leur relation prenait fin et l'invitait à son rencard du lendemain.

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Après tout Raphael voulait voir ce fameux Jace. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne blessera pas Simon.

* * *

Dire que la nuit avait été dérangeante serait un euphémisme. Raphael venait de passer une des pires nuits de sa vie. Il n'avait pas arrêter de se rapprocher de Simon ou de commencer à se rapprocher de lui pour se rappeler que la situation ne s'y prêtait plus. Il était dans un endroit si familier mais avait l'impression d'y être totalement étranger. Il se leva après le brun et fila sous la douche. Leur salutations se résumèrent à un simple "bonjour", au plus grand désespoir de Raphael qui eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel il faillit l'embrasser.

Le pire fut le moment où Jace se pointa. Il dévisagea Raphael de haut en bas et le garçon se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était vu comme un ennemi. Il prit peur, si Jace était le meilleur ami de Simon, ils avaient peut être parlé de lui ? Comme il l'avait fait avec Magnus de son côté. Il tenta de ne pas y penser et essaya d'adopter un comportement normal. Chose qui devient vite impossible à cause de l'attitude un peu trop câline du blond.

Raphael commençait à perdre patience. Il essayait de regarder Simon droit dans les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir la main de Jace qui effectuait des petits cercles sur le cou de son petit ami. La manière tendre avec laquelle il effleurait la peau pâle du garçon, lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où il avait fait de même. Il tapait du pieds nerveusement et tentait en vain de rester focaliser sur la discussion mais il avait déjà perdu le fil. Il croisa le regard du blond qui lui souriait d'un air amical. Jace tourna la tête vers son amant et déposa quelques petits baisers sur la joue de Simon, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à son cou. Simon, qui rougissait de plus en plus, demanda à Jace d'arrêter mais il avait un large sourire sur le visage. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fini de manger, parce que Raphael se serait fait une joie de planter son couteau entre les deux yeux du blond.

Simon regarda quelque chose sur son portable.

\- On devrait y aller, annonça-t-il

\- On a encore un peu de temps, marmona Jace. Sebastian peut prendre les places.

\- Raphael vient avec nous, murmura Simon soudainement gêné.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond incertain.

\- Je l'ai invité, répondit Simon en fronçant les sourcils, comme ça il pourra parler avec Sébastian.

Jace haussa les épaules mais Raphael remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tenta de deviner ce qui gênait Jace mais n'y parvint pas. Résigné, il se leva, attrapa sa veste et celle de Simon qu'il tendit au brun.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cinéma, ils allèrent dans le fond. Jace s'installa dans un des _loveseats_ et releva l'accoudoir. Simon qui saisit immédiatement le message, vint se blottir contre son torse et le blondinet passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Raphael alla s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de Simon en évitant à tout prix de les regarder.

\- Sebastian ! s'écria Simon en levant la main et en faisant de vagues geste dans leur direction.

Raphael regarda en direction de la porte où il vit un homme, plutôt grand, à en juger sa différence de taille avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il était mince, habillé d'un tee-shirt orange, qui laissait voir un étrange tatouage sur son bras et d'un jean slim noir, look conclu par une paire de Doc Martens noir. Le garçon avait des cheveux courts blancs et quelques mèches tombaient devants ses yeux, il était vraiment beau.

Il s'approcha du groupe confiant, il était gigantesque, chose accentuée par sa posture. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il tendit la main d'abord à Raphael avant de faire de même à Simon et de passer sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de Raphael, pour laisser un peu "d'intimité" au couple, malgré l'humour avec lequel il employa ce mot, l'hispanique décela une pointe de tristesse ou de rage, -il n'arrivait pas trop à discerner les deux- dans le son de sa voix.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent rapidement dans une discussion animée, ils ne se turent que lorsque le film "Premier Contact" démarra.

* * *

Après le cinéma, Simon souhaitait rentrer, Jace proposa de le raccompagner sous les protestations du brun. Finalement, il céda, laissant derrière lui un Raphael un peu énervé par sa journée et un Sebastian très interloqué. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus grand ne brise le silence.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? proposa-t-il

\- Je ne dis pas non, répondit Raphael avec un léger sourire.

Ils allèrent se poser dans un bar. Après plusieurs verres et une conversation un peu banale, Raphael posa la question qui le démangeait depuis son arrivée.

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensembles ? dit-il en se remémorant l'étrange expression qu'avait eu le blond en voyant Simon dans les bras de Jace.

\- Du tout, répondit Sebastian avec un petit rire nerveux. Et toi ?

\- Je l'ai appris pas plus tard qu'hier, mais ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment d'après Simon.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Sebastian les sourcils froncés, j'étais persuadé que Jace draguait quelqu'un d'autre, mais, comme d'habitude, je devais me faire des idées.

Raphael acquiesça nerveusement. Il fit signe au barman qui remplit leurs verres en marmonnant les paroles d'une chanson. Sebastian but le sien cul sec avant d'interpeller de nouveau le barman.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je le connais ?

\- Raphael fit non de la tête.

\- Trois putains d'années.

\- Ah ouais, quand même, répondit l'hispanique avec admiration.

\- Et il ne m'a même pas prévenu. Puis Simon, Ah Simon, Simon, Simon, marmonna le blond, toujours là pour m'emmerder.

Raphael haussa un sourcil perplexe, il but les trois quarts de son verre en deux gorgées, à moitié affalé sur le bar.

\- Lui, je l'ai connu à cause de ma soeur, grogna-t-il. Ils étaient meilleurs amis avant. Puis, un jour elle a rencontré Jace, ils sont sorti ensemble et elle me l'a présenté. Il m'a tout de suite plu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il perdait son temps avec elle. Heureusement, il s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Ils ont cassé et entre temps Simon s'était plus rapproché de lui et s'éloignait petit à petit de Clarissa. Faut dire que la petite a beaucoup merdé à cette époque, dit-il un air songeur peint sur le visage, elle s'est mis pas mal de monde à dos. Puis sans trop savoir comment j'ai gardé contact avec Jace. Le problème c'est qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps seuls. On a toujours l'autre type dans les pattes, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'aime bien Simon, marmonna Raphael.

\- Sans blague ? répondit Sebastian d'une manière faussement étonnée. Tu l'as bouffé du regard tout le film.

\- C'est faux, protesta faiblement l'hispanique. Je l'ai regardé une fois… dit-il en levant pensivement ses yeux au ciel, peut-être deux ou trois, avoua-t-il, mais pas plus…

\- Si tu t'y étais pris plus tôt, tu l'aurais probablement eu, confia Sebastian. Tu m'aurais évité pas mal d'emmerdes.

\- Je l'ai eu, avoua Raphael.

Sebastian émit un petit son de surprise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On était potes mais on couchait ensemble, grogna Raphael qui n'avait plus de filtre à parole à cause des verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu, puis du jour au lendemain il a décidé de tout arrêter. Le pire, c'est que je voulais lui demander d'officialiser notre relation, tu vois ? J'avais préparé un discours et tout le blabla. Bon, je l'aurais probablement pas fait, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'aurais balancé un "je t'aime" et il m'aurait répondu la même chose, on se serait embrassé et voilà, fin de l'histoire. J'étais censé lui dire ça hier et il m'apprend qu'il se tape son meilleur ami. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Au départ je ne pensais pas avoir de sentiments, mais chaque jour je tombais un peu plus amoureux de cet idiot.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, avoua le blond.

\- Moi non plus, marmonna Raphael en finissant son verre. Je suis sûr que je l'ai perdu à cause de mon boulot, j'avais trop de trucs à préparer ces derniers temps, mais je pensais bientôt en avoir fini.

Sebastian sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'écran, l'air abattu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda l'hispanique inquiet.

\- Rien justement, pas un message, pas un mot. Que dalle ! Je vais aller le voir, lui demander des explications. Je partirais pas sans, grogna le blond.

\- T'es bourré, constata Raphael.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua Sebastian.

Il se leva, manqua de trébucher, sortit son portefeuille et regarda le barman.

\- L'addition s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

L'homme acquiesça et alla chercher la note qu'il posa sur la table. Sebastian posa le compte, sous les protestations de Raphael qui souhaitait payer aussi. Il tapota son épaule et sortit du bar en grognant quelques mots à propos de Jace.

Raphael soupira, posa un pourboire sur la table et quitta le bar à son tour. Une fois dehors, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'air aussi triste que le blond en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles du brun. Il selectionna le contact et appuya sur "appeler" avant d'amener son portable à son oreille. Après trois sonneries, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Raphael ?

Le concerné sourit, il aimait le son de sa voix. Pour être franc, il aimait tout chez lui, son visage, ses tics, sa voix, ses cheveux, mais surtout, ses yeux. Il pouvait le regarder pendant des heures, il ne s'en lasserait pas.

\- Raphael ? répéta le garçon.

Il songea à ce qu'il devait dire, mais rien ne vient.

\- Allô ?

Raphael soupira avant de raccrocher. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à chez lui et s'écroula dans son lit épuisé.


	6. Chapter 6

Je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, moi et la ponctualité ça fait deux.

Ce chapitre est centré sur Jace et Sebastian, je m'excuse donc auprès des lecteurs qui suivent la fic pour la Saphael.

/!\ il y a un smut en fin de chapitre /!\

Pour tous ceux que le ship (Jace/Sebastian) dérangerait, vous pouvez ne pas lire ce chapitre, il ne gênera en rien la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

Simon passa dix bonnes minutes à regarder son téléphone fixement. Il avait été surpris que Raphael l'appelle, mais l'était d'autant plus après qu'il lui ai raccroché au nez. Que voulait-il ? C'était un mystère. Simon tapa un message mais ne parvint pas à l'envoyer. Il alla se coucher en se posant mille et une questions.

* * *

Sebastian marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à chez Jace, seulement une fois devant la porte, il sentit toute sa confiance s'envoler. Il s'était fait une dizaine de scénarios dans la tête, mais maintenant, il ne trouvait le courage d'en réaliser aucun. Il inspira un grand coup, compta jusqu'à trois et toqua à la porte. Jace ne pris pas longtemps à ouvrir. Il était en bas de pyjama et portait un t-shirt blanc. Sebastian le regarda de haut en bas et déglutit à l'idée qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dormir avec Simon.

\- Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement. Si Simon est là, je ferai mieux de partir.

Jace fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête. Il se décala légèrement tout en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Je ne serais pas long. Dit-il dans un soupir.

Il s'approcha du blond et posa sa main sur son épaule, sous le regard remplis d'incompréhension du garçon.

\- Tu me déçois, grogna le plus grand. Sérieusement, d'abord ma soeur, puis Simon. T'as vraiment aucun goût.

Jace sembla sortir de sa transe.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'exclama le blond.

\- Au contraire. Ça me semble très clair.

\- Je te le jure. Je faisais ça pour Simon, se justifia le garçon. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

Sebastian se recula et rigola à gorge déployée. Jace se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise devant son ami. Le plus grand cessa finalement de rire et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, dit-il simplement. Puis j'en ai parlé avec Raphaël. Simon lui a dit que vous étiez ensemble depuis un moment.

\- C'est faux, jura le garçon.

\- Arrête de m'interrompre ! S'énerva Sebastian. En reculant légèrement, il manqua de tomber.

\- Sebastian, tu as bu ? Demanda le blond en plaçant une main sur son dos pour le maintenir.

\- Peut être, mais ne change pas de sujet, grogna le plus grand.

\- Tu es bourré.

\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas les idées claires.

\- Au contraire. J'ai l'impression de mieux saisir ton petit jeu, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur le torse de son interlocuteur.

Jace se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son ami.

\- Sebastian, commença-t-il doucement, tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller s'allonger et se reposer, puis demain, quand tu auras les idées claires on pourra discuter.

\- Non. Je veux finir cette conversation, marmonna le garçon aux cheveux blanc.

\- Et je refuse de t'écouter dans cet état, insista Jace.

Sebastian fit la moue sous le regard sérieux du blond. Jace lui saisit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'aida à retirer sa veste et lui demanda de s'occuper de son jean. Il alla chercher un des nombreux t-shirts que Sebastian avait laissé chez lui et le lui tendit. Le plus grand se changea devant lui sans aucune gêne. Jace prévoyant déjà le mal de tête du lendemain matin, alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille d'eau qu'il posa sur la table de nuit avec une boite d'aspirine. Il fit signe à Sebastian de venir s'allonger et s'enfouit sous les couettes, vite rejoint par le plus grand.

Ils reprirent rapidement leur bonne vieille habitude, Jace vint coller son dos contre le torse de Sebastian et ce dernier referma ses bras d'une manière protectrice autour du blond. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les deux garçons se réveillèrent. Jace était désormais face à Sebastian, toujours entourés des bras du plus grand. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux vert du garçon et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey, murmura le blond.

L'autre ne répondit rien, il fronça les sourcils perplexe. Il avait la gorge extrêmement sèche et un mal de tête comparable à ceux qu'il avait déjà eu à la fac en faisant un peu trop la fête. Jace se redressa à moitié et attrapa un verre avec la bouteille d'eau, qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet, il versa le liquide dans le verre et le tendit à Sebastian qui s'assit sur le lit avant de le boire. Jace le regarda avec attention, vu la tête qu'il faisait, Sebastian était gêné, probablement puisque l'alcool était redescendu et qu'il j'avais honte de son comportement de la veille.

\- Merci, lança Sebastian.

Jace lui sourit tendrement avant de lui prendre le verre des mains et de le reposer.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Le plus grand observa nerveusement la pièce une bonne minute avant de regarder Jace droit dans les yeux.

\- De Simon ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, pas besoin de faire ton jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, protesta sebastian.

\- Bon, hé bien, pas besoin de faire le mec possessif.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses autant de questions si tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, le coupa Jace en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, se défendit le garçon en jouant avec ses mains. Plutôt pour Raphaël.

\- Ah tiens, il a parlé de ça ?

Sébastian se sentait mal de le trahir ainsi, mais c'était Raphael ou lui.

\- Il voulait demander à Simon de sortir avec lui. Mais t'as tout gâché.

\- Wowowo, intervint le blond en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai fais ça pour Simon. Raphael le traitait comme de la merde.

\- Ah ! Tu avoues ! Tu avoues que tu tapes Simon ! s'emporta Sebastian en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'était une mise en scène bordel ! Je voulais le faire réagir mais c'est toi qui t'énerves ! fit Jace en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je suis très calme ! Protesta Sébastian.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu hausses le ton depuis toute à l'heure !

\- Je ne hausse pas le ton, grogna le plus grand.

Jace avait toujours les sourcils froncés, il ne comprenait pas ce qui irritait Sebastian. Soudain il parut réaliser.

\- Tu es jaloux, constata Jace.

Comme Sebastian ne répondit rien, le blond en déduit qu'il avait raison. Il tenta de capter le regard de son ami, mais il l'évitait.

\- Tu es jaloux de moi ?

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Sébastian.

\- Tu aimes Simon. Répondit Jace incrédule.

\- T'as fumé quoi pour dire des conneries pareilles ? Pouffa Sébastian.

\- Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas bon sang ! S'énerva Jace.

\- Rien ! Grogna le plus grand. C'est juste Simon !

\- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus explicite ? Demanda le blond d'un ton moqueur.

\- Il me saoule, avoua Sébastian, toujours entre nous. Toujours à s'accaparer ta présence. Se coller à toi alors qu'il s'intéresse clairement à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'était pour faire réagir Raphael je te dis ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Sébastian qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez se leva du lit, se dirigea vers l'armoire, fouilla quelques secondes avant de mettre la main sur un caleçon. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque Jace l'attrapa par le bras. Il fit volte face énervé.

\- Quoi encore ? Grogna-t-il avec dédain.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend à toujours être sur les nerfs ? A toujours piquer une crise de jalousie quand je suis avec Simon ? Pourquoi t'es toujours là à te mettre entre nous, à vouloir nous séparer ?

\- Sébastian le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

\- T'es vraiment aveugle, lâcha-t-il avant de se dégager de la prise du blond.

Il quitta la chambre et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Jace resta figé sur place. Il venait de réaliser. Si Sebastian agissait de la sorte, c'était bien par jalousie, mais pas envers Jace, envers Simon. Il quitta sa chambre et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il toqua à la porte mais Sebastian ne répondit rien, il appuya sur la poignée doucement mais constata que la porte était verrouillée.

\- Sebastian ? appela le garçon. Je peux entrer ?

Une fois de plus, le plus grand ne répondit pas. Jace soupira un grand coup avant de s'asseoir contre la porte, si Sebastian voulait se comporter comme un gamin et l'ignorer, il pouvait très bien l'imiter. Il passa une vingtaine de minutes assis, se concentrant sur le bruit de l'eau qui coulait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau s'arrêter, il prêta attention au moindre petit bruit. Visiblement, il n'était pas le plus doué à ça puisque, lorsque Sébastian ouvrit la porte, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, il bascula en arrière.

\- Sebastian le dévisagea.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous par terre ?

\- Je t'attendais, grogna le blond.

Sebastian lui lança un regard signifiant "Sérieusement ?" avant de l'enjamber. Jace se redressa et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Le plus grand fouillait tranquillement dans les affaires du blond, à la recherche de vêtements qu'il avait volontairement laissé ici pour ses nombreuses allées et venues.

\- J'avais pas laissé mon jean la dernière fois ? demanda le garçon.

Jace ne répondit rien, Sebastian l'ignorait depuis toute à l'heure et il espérait vraiment qu'il lui parlerait en retour ? Le plus grand se tourna vers lui un sourcil haussé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- C'est drôle j'ai fait la même chose toute à l'heure et tu t'es contenté de l'ignorer, répondit Jace avec un petit sourire.

Sebastian ferma la porte de l'armoire et s'approcha du blond. Jace recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre un mur. Il sentait son coeur accélérer. Sebastian plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Jace et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Je réitère ma question, commença le plus grand d'un ton autoritaire. Ai-je laisser mon jean la dernière fois ?

Jace le regarda avec insistance avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Arrête ça, grogna Sebastian. Tu viens de ruiner la scène.

\- T'étais ridicule. On aurait dit que tu me menaçait de mort pour un pantalon. Sérieusement... trouve mieux la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester sérieux ! T'es pas crédible.

Sebastien leva les yeux au ciel. Comme Jace n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa sur le lit. Jace qui ne supportait pas être dominé de la sorte se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent un "combat" des plus ridicule. Finalement, ils finirent sur le lit, Sebastian à califourchon sur le blond, il tenait les poignets du blond au dessus de sa tête et souriait à sa victoire. Jace le dévisagea avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- T'es pas tellement impressionnant en caleçon.

Sebastian pencha la tête sur le côté, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je peux être très convaincant, annonça le garçon en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de Jace.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda le blond perplexe. Fais-voir ?

Sebastian se mordit doucement la lèvre, il réfléchissait à un bon moyen de montrer sa supériorité au garçon. Distrait, il lâcha légèrement sa prise sur les poignets du blond, qui le fit en un rapide mouvement basculer sur le côté, afin d'échanger leurs positions.

\- J'attends, murmura Jace contre son oreille.

Sebastian attrapa doucement le bas du débardeur du blond et le tira brusquement vers le haut. Jace qui souhaitait l'aider -nonon, il ne déclarait pas forfait, il se mettait simplement au même niveau que son adversaire, voyons-, leva les bras et se débarrassa de son haut, au plus grand plaisir de Sebastian qui pouvait enfin admirer le torse du garçon. Il lança un petit sourire au blondinet et envoya balader le morceau de tissu à travers la pièce, avant de faire basculer le blond de nouveau et de retrouver sa position initiale.

Cette fois-ci, il prit fermement les deux poignets du blond d'une main et posa l'autre sur le torse du garçon. Il fit glisser la main doucement le long de son torse et un fois arrivé à hauteur du pantalon, il sentit Jace contracter ses muscles tout en relevant légèrement le bassin vers lui.

Sebastian lâcha un petit rire en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

\- On cède à la tentation ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Dans tes rêves, cracha le blond en essayant de bouger ses poignets en vain.

Sebastian se pencha et commença à mordre la peau blanche du garçon. Lorsqu'il entendit les premiers soupirs de Jace, il prit ça comme un encouragement et donna un petit coup de bassin contre celui du blond. Le silence qui suivit était si lourd qu'il décida de s'en aller et de s'excuser. Seulement, lorsqu'il commença à bouger pour se redresser, il sentit les jambes du blond se refermer autour de ses hanches. Sebastian dévisagea Jace mais ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. Le blond avec une jolie teinte rosée sur les joues, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration saccadée. Sebastian apporta sa main libre jusqu'à la joue du blond, qu'il caressa tendrement. Il regarda les lèvres du blond et se pencha pour les goûter. Jace répondit immédiatement au baiser en tentant une fois de plus de dégager ses mains, mais pour un tout autre motif. Il souhaitait à tout prix toucher son partenaire.

\- Sebastian, grogna le garçon las.

Le garçon fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et commença à attaquer son cou en laissant plusieurs suçons sur la peau pâle du plus petit. Très vite, il céda aux supplications du blond et relâcha ses mains. Jace n'hésita pas une seconde avant de les plonger dans la chevelure de Sebastian. Il tira légèrement sur les pointes, obtenant des gémissement de la part du garçon. Jace commença à onduler son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, il avait besoin de contact. Sebastian répondit volontier aux mouvements de son amant avant de se redresser.

Ce dernier le questionna du regard, mais le garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il attrapa les cuisses du garçon et les écarta pour pouvoir se reculer un peu.

Son partenaire le regarda perplexe, Sebastian commença à tirer sur le pantalon du blond et le lui retira doucement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Jace ne portait pas de caleçon puisqu'il dormait en pantalon. Il se pencha ensuite vers son amant et embrassa son torse, descendant peu à peu vers la virilité du garçon sans la toucher, il se contenta de faire ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant de passer à autre chose. Jace lâcha un long gémissement en sentant la main de Sebastian effleurer son membre. Il ferma les yeux et fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Il avait du mal respirer correctement, ce qui sembla plaire à son partenaire, qui cessa tout mouvement brusquement. Jace ouvrit les yeux interloqué. Il dévisagea le garçon qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda le garçon d'une manière faussement innocente.

\- Arrête ça, grogna le blond.

Sebastian se leva mais fut vite stopper par Jace.

\- Oui ? demanda le plus grand.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt entre eux deux. Je parlais de ta manière de jouer.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils et se redressa, en un rapide mouvement il retira son caleçon avant de retourner auprès de son amant.

\- Tourne-toi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Jace obéit sans protester, il se plaça sur les genoux, un peu stressé par les évènements qui allaient suivre. Sebastian en sentant la crainte du garçon commença à déposer de petits baisers sur ses épaules, il amena sa main jusqu'à la virilité du blond et commença quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Sa distraction sembla efficace puisqu'en quelques minutes à peine Jace ne faisait que gémir des supplications obscènes. Il finit par repousser Sebastian pour attraper un préservatif et du lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet.

\- Prévoyant mon ange, murmura Sebastian en ouvrant le tube de lubrifiant.

Il fit signe au blond de se réinstaller correctement et commença à le préparer. Jace se trouva rapidement submergé dans les limbes du plaisir. Il ne faisait plus que gémir le nom de Sebastian au plus grand bonheur de son partenaire qui commençait à avoir du mal à résister.

Lorsqu'il sentit le garçon prêt, il retira l'emballage du préservatif et le plaça sur son membre. Il caressa doucement le dos de son amant et commença à le pénétrer. Jace enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer les gémissement de douleurs qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Sebastian qui comprit rapidement que son partenaire souffrait, arrêta de bouger et se pencha pour déposer une vague de baiser sur sa peau tout en la caressant sa virilité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le blond se détendre et recommença à le pénétrer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait envie de prendre Jace violemment, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire mal. Il commença à faire de lents mouvement de va-et-vient en rejetant la tête en arrière, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jace et une autre dans ses cheveux. Le blond gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de commencer à onduler son bassin pour accompagner Sebastian dans ses mouvements. Cette douce torture dura un long moment.

Jace commençait à ne plus sentir ses bras à cause de leur position, il se pencha un peu plus en avant pour s'appuyer sur ses avants-bras, mais Sebastian, peu content de ne pas voir les expressions que faisait son amant, se retira doucement et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Il attrapa un coussin qu'il plaça sous le bassin du blond avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Jace qui trouvait cette position beaucoup plus confortables ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissement. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et murmura son nom dans son cou. Les mouvements de Sebastian se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux et il atteint son orgasme dans un dernier gémissement comparable à tous ceux de Jace. Il caressa le membre de son amant tout en continuant ses coups de bassin, il n'avait plus vraiment de force mais tenait à satisfaire son partenaire. Jace finit par atteindre sa limite, le nom de Sebastian au bout des lèvres. Sebastian se retira totalement, il embrassa tendrement son partenaire et se releva difficilement pour aller jeter le préservatif usagé. Il retourna auprès de son amant et l'enlaça jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment paisiblement.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre, le prochain sera plus narratif (et court)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Raphael ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait devant chez Simon, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière discussion et il avait comme à son habitude, prit le chemin pour se rendre à son appartement après le boulot. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sebastian et Jace. Les deux garçon le dévisagèrent, surpris de le voir ici.

\- Sebastian, salua Raphael d'un signe de main.

\- Raph', dit le garçon en s'approchant de lui. Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment tu vas ?

Raphael haussa les épaules, il échangea des banalités avec le garçon, jusqu'à ce que Jace se joigne à eux. Le blond avait l'air gêné, pour changer. Le regard de Raphael se posa au niveau de son cou et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Des suçons, il avait un tas de suçons. Le blond ne tarda pas à remarquer ce qu'il fixait et plaqua une de ses mains sur ses marque, gêné. Sebastian fit un petit signe vers la porte.

\- Tu vas voir Simon ? demanda-t-il.

Raphael ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas été invité et il doutait que Simon désire le voir aujourd'hui. Puis, pour être honnête avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il était plus énervé qu'autre chose. Cependant, il décida d'acquiescer pour que les garçons le laissent tranquille. Sebastian lui fit un large sourire et toqua à la porte. Raphael le dévisagea, ils allaient le saouler jusqu'au bout.

\- T'avais déjà frappé ?

L'hispanique fit non de la tête, en faisant craquer ses doigts. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Simon en chemise, probablement à cause de son travail. Il les dévisagea tour à tour.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il incertain.

\- On partait et on a croisé Raph' en chemin ! Il avait l'air d'hésiter, donc j'ai toqué pour lui, annonça Sebastian.

Raphael prit toute sa bonne volontée pour ne pas se retourner et le frapper. Il se contenta de garder un visage neutre.

\- Vous voulez rentrer ? demanda le brun aux trois garçons.

Sebastian fit non de la tête et tira Jace par le bras. Raphael les regarda partir, perplexe avant de reporter son attention sur Simon. Le brun lui fit signe d'entrer un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda Raphael.

Simon murmura un "non" rapidement. Il ne pensait pas que Raphael viendrait le voir à cause de leur dernière discussion. Il alla dans la cuisine et sortit des verres.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- La même chose que toi, répondit l'hispanique en observant le salon.

Le brun leur servit un jus d'orange et alla s'installer aux côtés de Raphael, sur son canapé. Ils avaient tous deux envie de parler, mais aucun n'osait se lancer. Le silence pesant dura environ cinq minutes et devint rapidement insupportable.

\- Je devrais y aller, lança Raphael.

\- Je t'ai menti, annonça Simon en même temps.

Raphael le dévisagea. Il prit soudainement peur, sur quoi lui avait-il menti ? Leur relation auparavant ? Peut-être que ça concernait Jace. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de se mettre avec lui, mais vu leurs comportements la semaine dernière et les suçons qu'il avait repéré, il était probable qu'il ait changé d'avis.

\- A propos de Jace, murmura le garçon en baissant la tête.

Il regarda Raphael qui lui fit signe de continuer. Simon ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer ça.

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble, avoua-t-il.

L'hispanique était confus. Pourquoi mentir à propos de ça ? Puis, de ce qu'il avait vu, leur relation était fusionnelle, non ? Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de comprendre, ce n'était pas des suçons de Simon, mais de Sebastian qu'il avait vu !

\- Je ne supportais plus tes allées et venues, confia le brun qui trouvait le silence pesant.

Raphael quitta sa rêverie brusquement. Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui, l'excuse de Simon lui montrait bien une chose, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il but son verre d'une traite et le posa sur la table basse devant lui avant de regarder Simon droit dans les yeux.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, lança-t-il d'un ton neutre. Trop lâche pour parler, obligé d'inventer un mensonge de toute pièce. C'est sûr que c'était trop difficile de simplement me dire que tu voulais tout arrêter, fallait que tu inventes un soit-disant copain qui t'aurais fait réaliser que tu ne voulais pas une relation comme la nôtre.

Simon le regarda bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Raphael le pensait-il vraiment aussi immature pour faire quelque chose de semblable ? Bon ok, il devait avouer que leur petit "plan" avec Jace était totalement immature, mais pas dans ce sens là. Il regarda le garçon partir en direction de la porte et se leva à toute allure.

\- Raphael ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un énorme malentendu !

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je ne supportais plus, dans le sens où j'avais mal. J'en avais marre qu'on couche ensemble puis que tu partes sans un mot. Je me sentais utilisé. Je cherchais juste à te faire réagir !

\- Et pour ça tu n'as rien trouvé mieux que de me mentir ? demanda le garçon en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, dit Simon en paniquant. C'était stupide de ma part. Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, mais j'avais l'impression que tu t'en foutais. Je pensais que… bafouilla le garçon. Je me disais que tu allais tout arrêter. Je n'avais pas envie de ça.

\- Tu aurais simplement pu me parler, lança Raphael d'un ton glacial.

Simon fuyait le regard de l'hispanique, honteux. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et releva vivement la tête, Raphael lui lança un dernier regard.

\- Tu me déçois.

A ces mots, il claqua la porte. Simon sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Certes il n'était pas fière d'avoir menti à Raphael, mais il pensait qu'en lui expliquant, il comprendrait. Il lui avait même avoué ses sentiments de manière indirecte, mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réaction de la part du garçon. Pourtant il avait osé le dire "je n'avais pas envie de te perdre", ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Il alla s'affaler dans son canapé et regarda dans le vide, dépité.

Raphael se stoppa devant la porte du bâtiment. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Simon pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais il s'était emporté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas osé lui parler. Ce qui l'écoeurait le plus c'était cette phrase, ce "je me sentais utilisé" qui avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poing. Raphael se doutait que Simon n'allait pas bien les dernières fois où ils s'étaient vus mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point, encore moins de sa faute. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il envoya un message à Magnus, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer le voir. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes avant qu'il reçoive une réponse et parte en direction de chez lui.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à destination, il toqua à la porte. Magnus lui ouvrit, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Raphael ! s'exclama l'asiatique en l'enlaçant.

Il répondit volontier à l'accolade avant d'entrer. Les deux garçon allèrent dans le salon, Magnus leur prépara deux cocktails et ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé, face à face.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

\- C'est terminé avec Simon, répondit l'hispanique morne.

Magnus sembla surpris et déstabilisé quelques instants. Il avait vu Raphael récemment et lui avait conseillé de se mettre en couple avec Simon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur histoire s'achève aussi vite.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Raphael inspira un grand coup. Il regarda son verre dépité.

\- Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu la semaine dernière, avoua-t-il. Je voyais qu'il était distant, du coup j'ai voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, puis il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un.

Magnus lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'il le voyait le lendemain pour aller au cinéma avec un de leurs amis et il m'a proposé de venir.

L'asiatique, imaginant où tout ça allait les mener, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai accepté et j'ai passé la nuit chez lui, comme d'habitude. Le lendemain j'ai fait la connaissance de son "copain", puis on ne s'est pas revus pendant une semaine… il marqua une courte pause et avala une gorgée de son verre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis allé chez lui aujourd'hui, après le boulot. C'était vraiment étrange d'être là-bas, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Au bout d'un moment il a commencé à parler et m'a dit qu'il m'avait menti. Qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec Jace et qu'il avait fait ça à cause de moi. De mes "allées et venues", il mima les guillemets. Et là, dit-il en rigolant nerveusement, et là, il me sort qu'il se sentait utilisé.

Magnus poussa un long soupir. Il savait que Raphael s'en voulait déjà énormément de ne pas avoir pu accorder plus de temps à Simon dans les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ; il n'avait pas besoin que le brun en rajoute une couche.

\- Je me suis barré. Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait dû me parler.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit son ami pour le consoler.

Raphael secoua la tête peu convaincu.

\- Je suis un enfoiré, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai traité comme de la merde dès le départ et maintenant qu'il se confie à moi je l'envoie bouler.

\- Mais non, grogna Magnus. Disons que les relations humaines n'ont jamais été ton fort.

\- _Gracias_ , soupira l'hispanique.

Ils entendirent du bruit à la porte et tous deux se tournèrent vers cette dernière pour la voir s'ouvrir sur le grand brun au yeux bleus, dont Raphael avait oublié le nom.

\- Alexander ! s'exclama Magnus en s'approchant de lui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se tourner vers Raphael. Alec suivit son regard et devint immédiatement rouge en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul invité chez Magnus.

\- J'allais partir, murmura Raphael pour le rassurer.

Il se leva reposa son verre et après avoir dit au revoir à Magnus, quitta l'appartement. Il était surpris qu'Alexander ait les clefs de chez son ami. Magnus ne les avait jamais donné à une de ses conquêtes, peut-être que ce garçon était plus que ça ? Raphael voulait rentrer chez lui, mais ne se sentait pas d'humeur à passer la soirée seul. Il décida de se rendre chez sa mère, Guadalupe, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Guadalupe ouvrit la porte, elle ne cacha pas sa joie et pris son fils dans ses bras. Après une accolade riche en émotion - ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu -, elle l'invita à entrer.

\- Diego ? appella-t-elle. Viens voir qui est là !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des pas et à voir un petit garçon arriver en courant.

\- Raphael ! s'écria Diego en s'approchant de lui.

Raphael le pris dans ses bras et se mit à jouer avec les grosses joues de son petit frère.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! murmura le garçon en souriant devant la moue que faisait son frère qui détestait que Raphael s'amuse avec ses joues. Iván n'est pas là ?

\- Il est dans sa chambre, répondit Guadalupe dans un soupir. Il ne quitte pas ses livres.

Raphael acquiesça et s'approcha de la salle à manger. Vu tous les produits présents sur le plan de travail, sa mère venait de commencer à préparer à manger.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Seulement si tu restes manger avec nous.

\- Ca devrait pouvoir se négocier, murmura-t-il amusé.

Raphael ne vit pas le temps passer, ils avaient fait des cannellonie à la demande de Diego. Le petit garçon avait passé son temps à raconter sa journée à son frère. Il n'arrêtait pas de quémander des câlins que Raphael ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Vint le moment de faire chauffer le plat. Le plus grand des garçons alla faire un tour à l'étage histoire de saluer son autre frère avant de redescendre auprès de sa mère et de constater le départ du plus petit.

\- Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs, remarqua Guadalupe.

\- Ca va, répondit Raphael en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis ta mère Raphael. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !

\- C'est juste, il chercha ses mots. C'est stupide.

\- Raphael, le gronda sa mère.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelques jours, avoua-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation sans dévoiler de la nature de leur relation. Jamais il n'en parlerait avec sa mère. Il avait trop honte.

\- J'étais au club avec Magnus et je l'ai pris pour Iván.

\- Iván ? s'exclama Guadalupe.

\- Oui, je sais c'était vraiment idiot de croire qu'il irait là-bas. Mais j'ai eu un moment de doute. On a pas mal discuté et il était était vraiment sympa, même s'il avait probablement pris plus qu'un verre de trop. Quand je voulais partir j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas en état de rentrer. Donc je l'ai raccompagné chez lui puis je suis parti. Le problème c'est que je lui avais passé ma veste pour qu'il n'attrappe pas froid et je l'ai oublié chez lui.

Il lança un petit regard à sa mère qui l'observait avec tendresse.

\- Le lendemain il me l'a rapporté chez moi, grâce à une histoire de coup de fil avec Magnus ou je ne sais quoi et on a échangé nos numéros puis… il commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire. On se voyait régulièrement et… on a… on était ensemble sans vraiment l'être, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Guadalupe.

\- Il s'est passé des choses mais je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments, avoua le garçon honteux. Donc je lui ai expliqué que de mon côté ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas et comme je l'appréciais vraiment on a continué en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien derrière, il acheva sa phrase d'une voix un peu aiguë, craintif de ce qu'allait penser sa mère.

\- Il a tout arrêté ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, repris Raphael en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Mais quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait menti. Qu'il voulait me faire réagir et qu'il avait l'impression que je l'utilisais.

Il sentit les mains de sa mère se poser sur les siennes et releva la tête vers elle.- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Je suis parti, répondit Raphael en se sentant stupide.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il a dit qu'il se sentait utilisé, répéta le garçon avec difficulté.

\- Justement, c'était à toi de le faire changer d'avis. Tu devrais retourner le voir. S'il voulait te faire réagir c'est qu'il attendait une autre réaction de ta part. D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu ressenti en le voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Raphael. C'était étrange.

\- Tu étais jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, grogna Raphael.

\- Si tu ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi serais-tu en train de tout me raconter avec ce visage d'enterrement ?

Raphael poussa un long soupir.

\- Si je retourne le voir maintenant il y a peu de chance qu'il réponde.

\- C'est sûr que c'est mieux d'attendre dans ton coin et de te morfondre. Il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre s'il va voir ailleurs.

 _\- Mamá_ , grogna le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Je te connais Raphael et je sais que tu vas passer le restant de tes jours à regretter de ne pas être retourné lui parler. Tu passeras des journées entières à te dire "et si j'avais fait ça, peut être qu'on serait ensemble". Autant régler ce problème maintenant. Il te suffit de t'excuser pour ton comportement avant d'aborder le véritable sujet qui te tracasse.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit son portable de sa poche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Guadalupe.

\- Je l'appelle pour savoir si on peut se voir, répondit le garçon nonchalamment.

\- Hors de question ! Grogna la jeune femme et lui arrachant son portable des mains. Tu manges ici et après tu iras voir ton Roméo.

\- Il s'appelle Simon.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Raphael. On n'est même pas ensemble !

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, murmura Guadalupe pensive.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Je viens de finir les épreuves de bac ! ENFIN !_

 _Du coup, je m'excuse, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas mis cette fanfiction à jour alors que j'ai déjà tout écrit jusqu'au chapitre 10._

 _Par contre, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais écrit celui-là et en le relisant je l'ai trouvé extrêmement niais XD j'ai honte ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture :)_

 _PS: il est très très court_

* * *

Raphael avait passé une excellente soirée, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez sa mère et il le regrettait énormément. Il se jura de revenir au moins une fois par mois, de toute manière, l'anniversaire de Diego était dans deux semaines. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il envoya un sms à Simon, il était encore tôt et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

A Simon : J'ai besoin de te parler. On peut se voir ?

Il marchait tranquillement jusqu'au métro lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer.

De Simon : Le temps que je rentre chez moi et c'est bon.

Raphael hésita longuement, il voulait envoyer un deuxième sms mais avait peur d'être trop collant. Finalement il appuya sur "entrer" et remis son portable dans sa poche.

A Simon : Merci, tu y seras dans combien de temps ?

Il tenta de se remémorer les paroles de sa mère chaque fois qu'il sentait sa confiance fléchir. Elle avait raison, après tout, si Simon lui avait fait croire ça, c'était pour le faire réagir, donc il souhaitait autre chose que leur précédente relation. Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte de chez Simon et sentit son portable vibrer. Il le récupéra pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu.

De Simon : J'arrive.

Raphael soupira doucement, il l'avait vraiment énervé. Bon, au moins il lui répondait, s'il avait été à sa place, Raphael l'aurait probablement bloqué. Il attendit quelques minutes dans le froid avant de commencer à s'inquiéter, Simon lui avait bien dit qu'il arrivait, alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Il composa son numéro mais personne ne décrocha. Il finit par faire un petit tour près de l'immeuble lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il s'approcha doucement et se trouva face à deux garçons qui maintenaient quelqu'un contre un mur. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre grand chose mais réagit immédiatement en voyant l'un des garçon frapper la personne, d'un coup de poing au visage. Il s'approcha de lui et d'un rapide mouvement attrapa le bras du garçon, et le lui tordit dans le dos. Le garçon gémit sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur. L'hispanique le poussa avec force par terre avant de se faire plaquer au sol par l'autre garçon. Il reçut plusieurs coups mais avec l'adrénaline, n'en tint pas compte et fit basculer le garçon qui visiblement était moins fort que lui. Il ne se releva pas, se contentant de frapper l'homme après l'avoir immobilisé. Il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup à la mâchoire, lorsqu'il se fit pousser sur le côté avec violence. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever pour voir les deux garçons prendre la fuite. Raphael poussa un grognement et se tourna vers la personne qui était toujours contre le mur, pétrifiée. Au départ, puisqu'il faisait nuit, il avait du mal à voir la personne mais il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et fut surpris de reconnaître Simon.

\- Simon ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, Raphael le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Le garçon lui rendit doucement son étreinte et l'hispanique se rendit compte que Simon tremblait. Il se recula doucement et lui pris les mains.

\- On va aller chez toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Simon acquiesça et se laissa raccompagner chez lui. Une fois la porte claquée, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et soudain fondit en larmes. Raphael qui l'avait suivit s'approcha de lui doucement et le prit dans ses bras, il savait qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, si ce n'est d'attendre qu'il se calme. L'hispanique se reprocha de ne pas avoir plus amoché les deux petits cons qui s'en étaient pris à son Simon.  
Simon finit par briser leur étreinte pour partir à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoirs. Raphael le suivit et alluma la lumière. Son cœur se stoppa net lorsqu'il pris vraiment conscience de l'état dans lequel était le garçon. Il était terriblement pâle, avait une énorme marque rouge près de l'œil, qui se transformera probablement en bleu et il saignait au niveau de la lèvre. Le corps du jeune garçon était toujours sujet à des tremblements et Raphael se sentit impuissant face à la situation. Simon se retourna doucement après s'être mouché et murmura un "merci" à peine audible, tant il était étouffé par ses sanglots.  
Raphael soupira doucement avant de se rapprocher de lui et de le reprendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Simon se calme un peu. Après quoi, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Raphael aida Simon à se déshabiller, avant de lui faire enfiler un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit et le fit s'allonger. Il rabattit les couettes jusqu'à ses épaules et s'assit au bord du lit, sous les yeux emplis de reconnaissance du brun. Simon se décala doucement et souleva les couettes pour lui faire signe de s'allonger à ses côtés. Raphael retira sa veste, ses chaussures et son pantalon, puis se glissa sous les draps. Simon n'hésita pas longtemps et vint se blottir contre lui. Il avait besoin de Raphael et ce dernier le lui rendit bien, il referma ses bras autour de son corps tremblant et commença à murmurer des phrases en espagnol que Simon ne comprenait pas mais qu'il trouvait apaisantes.

* * *

Raphael se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit Simon sursauter. Ils avaient changé de position, Simon avait désormais son dos plaqué contre le torse de l'hispanique.

\- Simon ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon se frotta les yeux et murmura un "désolé" auquel Raphael répondit par un petit baiser sur la joue.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.  
\- Mieux, murmura Simon. J'étais… il marqua une longue pause. Surpris.  
\- Que voulaient-ils ?  
\- Mon portable, grogna le garçon. Comme je ne voulais pas le leur donner, ils m'ont frappé.  
\- J'aurais dû leur péter les deux jambes, grogna Raphael d'un ton glacial.  
\- Tu as au moins cassé le bras de celui qui m'a mis un pain.  
\- J'aurai dû..  
\- Chut, murmura Simon en posant ses mains ses celles de Raphael. Je suis content que tu sois intervenu. J'aurais probablement été plus amoché que ça sans toi.

Raphael ferma les yeux, s'il n'était arrivé à temps, qu'auraient-ils fait à Simon ? Il commença à caresser les mains du garçon tout en déposant quelques petits baisers sur sa peau.

\- Tu voulais parler ? demanda soudainement Simon.  
\- Ca peut attendre, affirma Raphael.  
\- Si tu le dis, murmura le garçon en baillant.  
\- Tu devrais te reposer, _bebé_.

Simon acquiesça doucement, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	9. Chapter 9 (The End?)

Hey ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Enfin j'avais écrit deux autres chapitres mais qui ne me plaisent vraiment pas du coup je vais essayer de trouver autre chose. Je ne sais donc pas s'il y aura une suite, parce que j'ai d'autres projets en cours et que je trouve que ce chapitre pourrait bien servir de fin. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Sinon je me disais que je pourrais rajouter des petits chapitres (moins de mille mots) pour raconter un peu leur quotidien après ça, mais je peux également le faire sous forme d'OS à côté. Je m'excuse encore du retard, décidément, la ponctualité ce ne sera pas une qualité sur mon CV.  
En ce qui concerne la suite, je pense que je vais écrire quelques prompts Saphael en plus d'un projet de fic avec ma meilleure amie, je vous tiendrais au courant...

Bonne lecture :) et merci pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter tout au long de cette fic ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir

* * *

A son réveil, Raphael fut surpris de ne pas voir Simon à ses côtés. Il se leva péniblement et alla en direction de la cuisine, où il trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Le brun était en train de préparer à manger. Raphael s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda le garçon.

Raphael acquiesça et laissa Simon se tourner pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se recula légèrement au bout de quelques minutes et observa le visage du garçon. Sa marque avait pris une teinte plus foncée. Il soupira et caressa la joue de Simon.

\- Besoin d'aide en cuisine ? Lâcha-t-il après un certain temps.

\- Si tu veux.

Raphael sourit légèrement et s'empressa de l'aider à préparer des pancakes.

\- Tu voulais parler de quoi ? demanda Simon alors qu'ils profitaient de leur repas.

Raphael sembla déstabilisé par la question. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il aurait pu faire son discours la veille, mais après l'agression, le moment ne semblait pas être le meilleur choisi.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, avoua-t-il.

Simon sembla déçu ? Il acquiesça et recommença à manger dans le plus grand des silences.

\- Je voulais aussi… commença Raphael hésitant. J'aurai aimé qu'on parle de nous. De ce qu'on était avant l'histoire avec Jace, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il lança un petit regard à Simon qui lui fit signe de continuer. J'aimerai qu'on… ait une deuxième chance ?

Le visage de Simon sembla s'illuminer. Il se ressaisit rapidement et retrouva une expression neutre.

\- Pour que tu refasses les mêmes erreurs, non merci, soupira le brun.

\- Simon, supplia Raphael, je m'en veux de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Tu me manques énormément, si jamais tu nous laissais une chance, dit-il tout bas, je ferais tout pour qu'on forme un véritable couple.

Dès l'instant où le mot « couple » franchit ses lèvre, l'hispanique sentit un frisson le parcourir. C'était étrange la manière dont un simple mot pouvait l'effrayer. Simon sentit sa détresse et chercha immédiatement un moyen de le distraire.

\- Je suis d'accord, à une condition, murmura Simon.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu passes tous tes week-ends avec moi, ça inclus le dimanche.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer un « c'était prévu, _idiota_. ».

* * *

Ainsi, les deux garçons recommencèrent à se voir, ils ne faisaient rien de plus que de s'échanger quelques baisers. Raphael arrêtait toujours les choses lorsque Simon essayait d'aller plus loin, au plus grand désespoir du brun.

Ils passaient tous les week-ends ensemble chez Raphael. L'hispanique se sentait mal à l'aise quand il était chez Simon. Au départ, son compagnon n'avait pas très bien pris sa demande d'inverser leur lieu de rendez-vous ; mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte des points positifs. L'avantage principal d'aller chez lui étant, que Simon était certain de passer le week-end entier avec son copain. Raphael faisait de son mieux pour faire ressentir à Simon l'amour qu'il lui portait, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait encore prononcé le fameux « je t'aime ». Raphael avait raconté les récents événements à sa mère lorsqu'il était allé lui rendre visite pour l'anniversaire de Diego. Elle l'avait réprimandé pour ne pas avoir invité son petit ami, mais Raphael lui avait expliqué que c'était encore tôt et qu'il avait peur de mettre Simon mal à l'aise.

Vint un jour, alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Simon, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Raphael alla ouvrir, surpris de recevoir une visite alors qu'il n'attendait personne. Sa mère se trouvait sur le palier, accompagnée de Diego.

 _\- ¿_ _Mamá_?

\- ¡ _Hola!_ répondit la jeune femme en lui collant deux bisous sur les joues. Je suis sincèrement désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, mais, vois-tu, j'ai une urgence au travail et je ne peux pas emmener Diego avec moi. En temps normal, j'aurais demandé à ton frère de s'en occuper, mais il passe la soirée chez sa petite amie…

Raphael leur fit signe d'entrer et il remarqua que Simon s'était levé du canapé. Il s'approcha de Guadalupe un peu gêné. Sa mère remarqua le garçon et lui sourit immédiatement.

\- Bonjour, murmura Simon en faisant un vague geste de la main.

\- Simon ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le brun lança un regard interrogateur à Raphael et acquiesça en direction de Guadalupe.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-elle en rigolant. Je m'en suis doutée parce que Raphael m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

 _\- Mamá,_ grogna le concerner.

Guadalupe leva les yeux au ciel et fit une rapide accolade à Simon avant d'embrasser ses deux fils sur le front.

\- Sois sage avec ton frère ! Je repasse te chercher quand j'ai terminé, annonça-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un peu gêné. Finalement, Diego s'approcha de son grand frère et enlaça sa jambe, il se cachait légèrement de Simon, timide. Simon sourit nerveusement, il était rarement en contact avec des personnes plus jeunes que lui et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire mauvaise impression devant un membre de la famille de Raphael. L'hispanique sembla se rendre compte du malaise grandissant dans la pièce, il prit la petite main de Diego dans la sienne, et le força à lâcher sa/la jambe à laquelle il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces.

\- Diego, je te présente Simon, Simon, Diego, mon petit frère.

\- Salut, dit le brun en essayant de faire un sourire naturel qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Le petit garçon ne bougeait pas, il observait Simon la bouche entrouverte. Au bout d'un moment il pointa son t-shirt du doigt. Le brun regarda son haut sur lequel il y avait un dessin de Batman et Robin entouré d'un cercle et des écritures « I HATE MY ROOMMATE ».

\- Tu connais Batman et Robin ?

Diego hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, contrairement à Raphael qui poussa un long soupire à la mention de ces deux personnages de Comics. Simon avait tenté de lui en faire lire plusieurs, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'accrochait pas.

\- Tu veux regarder des dessins animés ? demanda le brun au petit garçon.

Diego acquiesça une fois de plus et marcha timidement jusqu'à Simon, il tendit sa main au garçon qui la pris délicatement dans la sienne. Le brun lança un regard interrogateur à son copain qui lui fit un large sourire, Simon pris ça comme une autorisation et guida le petit jusqu'au canapé. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et le fit s'asseoir. Il alla ensuite chercher les télécommandes et lança les « Teen Titans » à la demande du garçon. Raphael ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et passa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Ils passèrent un long moment devant la télé, jusqu'à ce que le petit se plaigne d'avoir faim. Raphael laissa alors les deux garçons pour préparer à manger. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, ils prirent leur repas en discutant de Super héros. Ils retournèrent sur le canapé et Diego s'endormit sur les genoux de Simon qui était allongé contre le torse de Raphael, somnolant légèrement.

Raphael alla ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible, lorsqu'il entendit Guadalupe frapper. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de parler, son fils lui fit signe de se taire et la guida jusqu'au salon. Ils regardèrent tendrement les deux garçons endormis sur le canapé. Simon avait l'une de ses mains posée sur le dos du plus petit. La mère de Raphael qui avait un sourire radieux sur le visage, sortit son téléphone et prit une petite photo (comme l'avait fait Raphael auparavant). Finalement, elle s'avança vers son enfant et le réveilla doucement en lui caressant la joue. Le petit ne souhaitait plus vraiment partir, il tentait de s'agripper au t-shirt de Simon, qui avec l'agitation autour de lui, ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Le brun porta le petit jusqu'à la porte, suite à ses supplications, et après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur son front, il le passa à Guadalupe qui le pris à son tour dans ses bras et commença à le chatouiller. Elle remercia à plusieurs reprises les garçons d'avoir gardé son fils et quitta la maison aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Simon ferma la porte un peu triste de retrouver un appartement aussi silencieux et s'approcha de Raphael. L'hispanique l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'étreindre, il était heureux d'avoir vu son petit frère s'entendre aussi bien avec lui.

\- Il revient quand ? demanda soudainement le brun, désespéré.

\- Suis-je supposé être jaloux ? murmura l'hispanique en rigolant.

\- C'est juste qu'il est adorable, répondit Simon en souriant. T'as vu ses petites joues ? Je pourrais jouer avec pendant des heures ! Et ses yeux qui s'illuminent quand on parle de super héros ! C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Puis il connaît mieux les Marvel que toi !

\- Vous pouvez vous mariez si vous voulez, grogna Raphael, je vais dormir.

\- Raphaeeel… supplia Simon. Reviens mon ange !

L'hispanique pris un faux air hautain et s'approcha de sa chambre.

\- Pour ton information, commença-t-il en arquant un sourcil, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ma chambre.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son compagnon. Raphael sentant les problèmes venir, tenta de courir jusqu'à sa chambre mais fut rattrapé par Simon qui l'enlaça et le poussa jusqu'à son lit où il les fit tomber tous les deux. Raphael poussa un petit cri étouffé avant d'éclater de rire.


End file.
